Aladdín, En Una Misión En El Espacio
by Ricku
Summary: Aladdín y su amante Yasmín, deverán Viajar al espacio para encontrar una piedrá Mágica, que les ayudará a proteger su cuidad de las gentes de Corazón impuro. lo lograrán?


Esta historia Ocurrió el 12 de Febrero de 1123 AC.

esta es una nueva entrega de Aladdín, y su chica, la princesa Yasmín de Ágrabah. pero no solo eso. en esta nueva entrega, ban a estar acompañados de su amigo el genio azulete, el cascarrabias de yago, el simpático primate abú., el astuto pero buen tío yafar, el sinvergüenza de farup, los malvados jarud y avismal, los niños de Ágrabah, la amable bruja de las arenas Sadira, la malbada echicera y hermana de yafar, Nasira, que es la tía de yasmín, su padre, el poderoso sultán de Ágrabah, y otros personajes, que irán saliendo a lo largo de la historia.

sinopsis.  
en esta trepidante historia, se cuenta que Aladdín y la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, quieren, y están decididos a emprender un viaje, hacia el espacio. para sentirse mejor acompañados en su larga travesía por el universo, deciden invitar a todo el pueblo de Ágrabah. la travesía por el universo comienza, porque tienen que buscar una piedra misteriosa, que, en los libros de la biblioteca del palacio de Ágrabah, se dice que es capaz, de proteger su pueblo, ocultándolo a la vista de todos, para que las personas ansiadas de destrucción, no destruyan el pueblo. el sultán, que fue el primero en enterarse, ordena a su hija, que bayan a buscar la sagrada piedra, que les ayudará a protejer su pueblo. ¡pero! no es la piedra de los deseos, no os hagais ilusiones, es otra clase de piedra. pero para encontrarla, se deberán enfrentar a un montón de peligros manipulados por la malvada hechizera Nasira, que tras enterarse de que existía tal famosa piedra, decide salir a buscarla para apoderarse del pueblo de Ágrabah, usando su poder sagrado, como su maldad. podrá su tío yafar proteger a su sobrina? o perecerá en el intento. logrará la terrible Nasira dominar al pueblo de Ágrabah? podrán Aladdín y sus amigos encontrar la piedra antes que nasira? solo una cosa os puedo decir, aprenderemos muchas cosas de nuestro sistema solar. por otro punto, esta nueva historia, contiene nada más y nada menos que 29 capítulos, que entre los cuales solo 3 capítulos, se destaca la violencia. nada más, vamos a divertirnos leyendo. Aladdín y Yasmín, En El Espacio.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1. La Leyenda De La Piedra Sagrada.

todo esto ocurre en la misteriosa tierra mítica del reino de Ágrabah, que es un pueblo situado en un estereotipio del reino de Arabia Saudí. en ese mismo pueblo Árabe, se estaban celebrando las fiestas del Ramadán. Aladdín nuestro protagonista primario, estaba diambulando por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad, para darse un paseito, como el suele hacer todas las tardes. y siempre acompañado por su mono Abú. Abú le dijo Aladdin: oye al, que tal si vamos un rato al palacio, para ver a yasmín? que hace tiempo que no la vemos. Aladdín dijo a Abú: mira abú, ahora no tengo ganas de ir al palacio a ver a mi novia. y sabes porque? abú, con el recochineo que siempre le era abitual dijo a Aladdín: y porque al? Aladdín dijo a abú: porque estoy disfrutando del aire fresco de todas las tardes, y la verdad, se agradece cuando baja el sol un poco. Abú dijo a Aladdín: si, tienes razón Al, es mejor que sean las 19:00 de la tarde, a que sean las 14:00 de la tarde. Aladdín dijo: eso es Abú. porque a las 14:00 de la tarde, el sol se encuentra en el cénit, y hace muchísima calor. mientras que a las 19:00 de la tarde, el sol ya se está metiendo por el oeste, y el calor, baja bastante. no ves la brisita de aire fresco que corre ahora? Abú dijo: si al, la siento. Aladdín dijo a abú: además, probablemente, la princesa yasmín, también salga a tomar el aire fresco, salvo que no tenga nada que hacer. Abú dijo a Aladdín: el trabajo de una princesa, es muy duro, y no tiene casi tiempo para hacer nada. lo bueno es que cuando se niega hacerlo, siempre la oigo salir de palacio diciendo¡que te den por culo padre! Aladdín dijo a Abú: si, cuando quiere, es muy mal ablada. pero. yo me pregunto. que estará haciendo ahora? Abú dijo Aladdín: a lo mejor se está tocando el coño. Aladdín dijo¡abú! Abú dijo: perdona¡era una broma! pues nó lo sé, lo que estará haciendo. seguramente que estará hablando con su padre, o en otros términos, está de reunión. Aladdín dijo a Abú: oye, de que se habla en esas reuniones? pero antes de que abú dijera alguna grosería el loro yago dijo¡cállate primate¡yo se lo diré! verás al, en esas reuniones, se habla de los nuevos proyectos de gobierno, de nuevos cambios en la ley, y cosas así. aladdín dijo a yago: lo que yo no entiendo, es, porque tiene que estár la princesa en esas reuniones¡yo no entiendo a su padre¡no la deja libre! y amí¡me quita los ratos para estar con ella! yago dijo a Aladdín: no al¡nadie te está quitando nada! es ella. que en cuanto la llaman, como princesa que es, tiene que estar en esas reuniones. Aladdín dijo a yago: oye, y si la digo que no baya a esas reuniones, que me diría? yago dijo a Aladdín: probablemente te diría que tu estás chiflado. y no solo eso, si no que te diría que tu eres un dominante de mierda, que no la dejas ser responsable, en lo que tiene que hacer. por eso yo te digo, que lo que esté haciendo, es mejor para ella. mientras Aladdín y yago estaban discutiendo en el patio de su casa, en el interior del palacio del sultán, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, estaba reunida con su padre el sultán, los enbajadores del pueblo, los guardias del palacio, y su tío yafar. el sultán dijo en la reunion: os he reunido a todos y en especial a mi hija la eredera al trono, para hablaros de un asuntillo que me acabo de enterar en unos libros. rasul dijo: y que es ese asuntillo que tanto te conmueve majestad? el sultán dijo: escucharme bien, no lo repetiré otra vez. tenemos un problema, y quiero que sea resuelto cuanto antes. yafar dijo al sultán: y cual es ese problema? alomejor, yo puedo serviros majestad. porque recordar. solo vivo para serviros majestad. pero entonces el sultán dijo a yafar¡yafar, quiero que te calles y no me vuelvas a interrumpir! yafar dijo: como deséis majestad. el sultán dijo a yafar¡mas vale si no quieres que te corte la cabeza! después dijo: me he enterado que mas arriba en nuestro sistema solar, existen muchos planetas, 9 en total. pero lo mas importante es esto. solamente en uno de los nueve, se encuentra la solucción a nuestro problema. se trata de una piedra, cuyo poder nos podría ayudar a proteger nuestro pueblo, de turistas indeseados. yasmín dijo a su padre: querrás decir, de turistas que no piensan en su familia, y con tal de hacer a su familia felíz, nos roban lo que pueden. el sultán dijo¡sí! eso quería decir, hija. entonces rasul dijo: pero majestad, para eso no nos hace falta una piedra sagrada. ya estamos nosotros, y están tus leyes. el sultán dijo a rasul: si rasul. pero no es eso lo que quiero decir. de repente yasmín dijo a su padre: un momento papá. creo que ya he oido antes esta conversación. lo que tu quieres es ocultar el pueblo, es decir hacerlo invisible a la vista de los inpuros, y que solamente lo vean los puros. es eso lo que querías decir papá? el sultán dijo¡sí! hija, eso quería decir. muchas gracias. yasmín dijo: de nada. pero para eso, me tienes amí. o es que dudas de la diadema de mi cabeza. el sultán dijo a su hija: mira yasmín, no es que dude de tu diadema. pero alomejor, no tiene el suficiente poder que necesitamos para ocultar el pueblo. la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a su padre y a todos los de la reunión: bueno, lo cierto es que nunca he probado a ocultar el pueblo entero de Ágrabah. pero si queréis, lo puedo intentar. darme una oportunidad, para intentarlo, por favor. y os prometo que si fallo, salgo a por esa maldita piedra. el sultán dijo: lo cierto yasmín, es que la otra vez que confiamos en tu diadema, nos causó varios problemas. la princesa yasmín dijo a su padre: pero no los va a causar siempre. dame la oportunidad. el sultán dijo: de acuerdo. pero¡no olvides que has prometido salir a por la piedra, si fallas! la princesa yasmín dijo: os prometo de antemano, que mañana la ciudad de Ágrabah, será completamente invisible para los impuros, pero no lo será para los puros. todos dijeron a yasmín¡de acuerdo¡adelante¡inténtalo! el sultán dijo a yasmín: bueno, como veo que todos estáis de acuerdo y confiáis en buestra princesa, la dejo que lo intente. la princesa yasmín dijo a todos: muchas gracias, no os decepcionaré, lo juro. el sultán dijo a su hija: recuerda esto. si ocurre lo contrario a lo que tu has dicho, y no funciona la cosa¡bamos a tener mas que palabras! te ha quedado claro? yasmín dijo a su padre: sí? completamente claro. el sultán dijo: bueno, mas vale. luego no quiero que me vengas llorando, que no ha funcionado, porque entonces¡te lo diré de otra forma, que no es a base de palabras! se acabó la reunión. entonces la princesa yasmín dijo a rasul: creo que me he metido en un lío. pero rasul solo la dijo: si te ocurre algo malo, que sepas que ¡tu te lo has buscado! entonces la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, salió de palacio, y se dirigió al Bazar, o zoco. Allí estaba Aladdín tiritando de frío. entonces yasmín le dijo: mira que quedarte hasta que se meta el sol del todo. no ves que luego hace más frío? Aladdín dijo: y tu que tal? yasmín dijo a Aladdín: yo? estoy metida en un lío. abú dijo: que has hecho ya? yasmín dijo: presumir de fuerza. Aladdín dijo a yasmib: y eso? haber? cuenta, cuenta. la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: pues nada, solamente, que he estado en esa reunión palaciega, en la que mi padre el sultán, ha hablado de un problema con los turistas, y quiere que consigamos una piedra, capaz de hacer invisible todo el pueblo de Ágrabah, para que no lo vean cierta clase de turistas. Aladdín dijo a yasmín: y eso es en el lío en el que te has metido? yasmín dijo a Aladdín: nó. el lío es otra cosa, como esta. yo misma, le he dicho a mi padre, que yo podría ocultar toda esta ciudad, con mi diadema. Aladdín dijo: pero. tu estás tonta niña? como vas a poder hacer tu eso? madremía? madremía. en el lío en el que te has metido. tu sabes lo que te podría pasar si fracasas? no te as parado a pensarlo? yasmín dijo: lo cierto, es que nó. Aladdín la dijo: pues escucha atentamente: en primer lugar, decepcionarás a tu padre el sultán. y en segundo lugar, perderás toda la confianza que tiene puesta en tí. yasmín dijo a Aladdín aterrada: eso significa que puedo dejar de ser la eredera al trono y su hija? Aladdín dijo¡efectivamente! yasmín. no sabes la que acabas de liar. haber ahora, como te las arreglas para poder soluccionar todo esto, y que funcione la cosa, si no quieres que te pase, lo que ya sabes. la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: yo ya soy mayorcita, y no una niña infantil. me las arreglaré yo solita. Aladdín dijo: te deseo suerte. es lo único con lo que puedes contar. con mi suerte. yasmín dijo a Aladdín: muchas gracias. y ahora, hasta luego. Aladdín dijo: hasta luego, yasmín: entonces la princesa yasmín, se fue a las murayas de Ágrabah, para llevar a cabo su intento de poder. ella dijo: en esa chocita, vive gente inpurA. voy ha ver si funciona. en aquél momento, la diadema de yasmín, enpezó a desprender una luz enorme, de color azul verdoso., y muy potente. durante todo el tiempo que estaba la luz, la ciudad, permanecía oculta a los ojos de los inpuros, pero no de los puros. yasmín dijo para sí. ¡está funcionando¡está funcionando! pero pasados unos minutos, la luz, se desvaneció y los inpuros de la choza, volvieron a ver la ciudad de Ágrabah, en donde estaba, como si no ubiese pasado nada. yasmín dijo¡no lo entiendo! está bien? lo volveré a intentar. y así fue, pero esta vez, no pasó nada, y ni rastro de la luz. yasmín dijo: está bién? me rindo. no he conseguido ocultar la ciudad de esa clase de turistas. será mejor que vuelva a palacio, a ver que me pasa. y dicho y echo, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, regresó al palacio de Ágrabah.

Capítulo 2. La Princesa Yasmín, Decepcionó A Su Padre El Sultán, Y a Todo El Pueblo De Ágrabah.

a la mañana siguiente, la princesa yasmín, se levantó de su cama. se duchó y se vistió, como todas las mañanas. después vajó al comedor real, donde estaba su padre el sultán de Ágrabah, quien le dijo: buenos días hija. que tal as dormido? la princesa yasmín dijo a su padre: no he dormido muy bien, y no son los días tan buenos. el sultán dijo: que te pasa yasmín, porque esa cara tan larga? la princesa yasmín dijo a su padre: papá? tengo que decirte algo. el sultán dijo: adelante, dime lo que me tengas que decir: la princesa yasmín dijo a su padre: verás papá, no he conseguido soluccionar buestro problema.  
el sultán dijo: me estás diciendo yasmín por la madre que te parió que has fracasado en el intento? yasmín dijo: así es, padre. el sultán dijo: mira yasmín. ¡eres una testaruda¡ya te dije yo que no podrías hacerlo¡pero hasta que no lo has comprobado por tus propios medios, no te has quedado agusto! lo siento yasmín? pero te lo advertí. ¡me has decepcionado yasmín! y no solo eso? nos has decepcionado a todos! mucho tendrás que hacer, para que te vuelvas a ganar mi cariño y mi confianza. ¡te enteras! yasmín dijo: si padre. el sultán dijo¡no soy tu padre! por el momento? estos van a ser tus remordimientos. tu no eres mi hija, de momento! y ahora¡vete a buscar la maldita piedra¡yaaaaaaaaaaá! a otra cosa, que sepas que de momento, no eres la eredera al trono. y ahora¡lárgate de aquí! y diciendo esto, yasmín, salió echando ostias del palacio de Ágrabah, y se internó en el zoco. allí estaba Aladdín que la dijo: que te pasa? has fracasado? la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín¡si! te importa? Aladdín dijo a yasmín: el sultán, te ha dado la patada verdad? yasmín dijo a Aladdín: y no solo eso, ha dicho que no soy su hija, de momento. Aladdín dijo a yasmín: no lo entiendo, después de todo, tu no tienes la culpa, de que hayas fracasado. yasmín dijo a Aladdín¡pero yo se lo prometí a mi padre! Aladdín, dijo a la Princesa yasmín: bueno, por el momento, solo nos queda una alternativa. nó? la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: sí? así es. tenemos que ir al Espacio, para conseguir esa piedra. Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah: a, ya. espera un momento, por favor. entonces Aladdín, sacó de su cinturón, la lámpara mágica, y la frotó. en ese momento el genio, apareció y dijo¡habéis llamado al genio de la lámpara! que es lo que queréis? amo. Aladdín dijo al genio: genio, necesitamos trajes espaciales, ya que nos vamos al espacio. el genio dijo a Aladdín. ¡ha! conque necesitáis trajes espaciales, he Aladdín? Aladdín dijo al genio: sí, genio. necesitamos trajes espaciales, ya que nos vamos ha hacer una larga trabesía por el espacio. el genio dijo a Aladdín: de acuerdo amo, aquí tenéis trages espaciales. si queréis más, no tenéis nada más que pedírmelos amí. Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah: no te parece genial yasmín? ahora podemos irnos al espacio. la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: un momento Aladdín, ahora vuelvo. Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín:  
como quieras, tómate tu tiempo. la princesa yasmín, regresó de nuevo al palacio de Ágrabah para hablar con su tío yafar. una vez en la presencia de su tío, yasmín le dijo: yafar, necesito que vengas con nosotros al espacio, ya que tu tienes más magia que yó. y no quiero volver a fracasar. yafar dijo a la princesa yasmín: verás sobrinita, no puedo, porque debo ayudar al sultán a ponerse el turbante todas las mañanas. en ese momento el sultán dijo a yafar: mira yafar, vete con la desconocida esa, para que no le pase nada. pero entonces yafar dijo: y bos, tanbién deveríais venir con nosotros, así que vámonos. la princesa yasmín, yafar y el sultán pequeñobobo, se fueron hacia el centro del pueblo, y por todas las casas, y mercados, se recibió la misma carta de invitación, para que se fueran con Aladdín y la princesa yasmín al espacio. entonces jarud dijo: señor, es mejor que dejemos las maldades por varios días, y colavoremos con los buenos para ayudarles a encontrar la piedra sagrada. Avismal dijo a jarud¡ya lo tengo jarud¡que tal si dejamos las maldades por un par de diás y ayudamos a los buenos para encontrar la piedra sagrada! jarud dijo: baya? un plan perfecto, porque no se me ocurrió a mí. avismal dijo a jarud: se lo diremos a mechanicles. jarud dijo: ya lo sabe señor, ya se lo dije yó. avismal dijo: y que te dijo? dijo, que le parecía una buena idea. y así fue, incluso el mercader farup, se unió a ellos, para su travesía espacial. Aladdín dijo¡a todos estos nos vamos a llevar! yasmín dijo: sí? Aladdin dijo¡genio¡necesitamos más trajes espaciales! el genio dijo: un momento. de repente el genio sacó trajes espaciales para todo el pueblo de Ágrabah. después dijo: necesitáis algo más?  
Aladdín dijo al genio: sí? necesitamos una nave muy grande. el genio dijo: un momento amo. de repente el genio sacó una nave muy grande. después dijo: algo más? Aladdín dijo: nada más. el genio dijo: entonces, puede enpezar el viaje!  
el genio, Aladdín, yasmín y todo el pueblo de Ágrabah yncluyendo los malos, se envarcaron en la travesía llena de peligros nunca vistos. yago y abú, iban con ellos. hasta donde hiciese falta.

Capítulo 3. Comienzo Del Viaje Espacial.

una vez todos dentro de la gran nave espacial, el genio dijo a todos: bueno, quiero que sepáis que este viaje, no va a ser seguro, en absoluto. la misión de buestra princesa paratodos, es encontrar una piedra sagrada, que os ayudará, a protejer vuestro pueblo, de ataques enemigos, o de cualquier turista, malintencionado. y con eso os digo, que tendremos que pararnos en todos los planetas del sistema solar para encontrar la sagrada piedra. osea, Mercurio, Venus, marte, júpiter, saturno, urano, neptuno y plutón. así, que cuando usted diga princesa, nos ponemos en marcha. la princesa yasmín dijo al genio¡adelante genio! el genio dijo a la princesa yasmín: como tu quieras, nos ponemos en marcha, hacia las misteriosas profundidades del espacio. mientras la enorme nave espacial se alejaba de la atmósfera terrestre, la princesa yasmín dijo a todo su pueblo¡escucharme todos! no quiero que corra el pánico, cuando nos enfrentemos a misteriosas criaturas espaciales, porque sé, que nos tendremos que enfrentar a misteriosas criaturas. pues no lo vamos a tener nada fácil. aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: y que clase de criaturas nos pueden atacar? la princesa yasmín, dijo: pues nos pueden atacar, varias clases de criaturas, en caso de que las huviera en alguno de los planetas, a los que vamos a visitar. farup dijo: espero que esas malditas criaturas, no se coman mi fruta, si no como voy yo a hacer negocios. jaquid dijo: espero que nuestro sultán esté a salvo, si no, bas a tener muchos problemas, princesa. la princesa yasmín dijo a jaquid: no te preocupes por mi padre, que estará a salvo. el problema, es haber como me salvo yó. Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: crées que abrá alguna criatura en el primer planeta que vamos a visitar yasmín? la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: no al, no lo creo, porque nuestro primer planeta, va a ser ¡mercurio! y ese planeta, está muy cerca del sol. el genio dijo: queréis ver alguna película mientras nos acercamos a mercurio? farup dijo¡yo quiero vender fruta! el poderoso sultán dijo¡yo quiero ir al lavabo! el genio dijo al sultán: siguiendo todo este pasillo todo recto, la primera puerta a la izquierda. el sultán dijo: vale¡ya lo he entendido, hasta luego! el sultán se metió por el pasillo indicado, pero no encontró la puerta del baño. una niña agrabiana, que paseaba por la nave vió al sultán y le dijo: señor, me parece que se ha equivocado de puerta, eso no es el vaño. usted, se ha metido en la sala de máquinas. el sultán dijo a la chiquilla: disculpa preciosa, creo que me he perdido. puedes decirme donde se encuentra el baño? la chiquilla le dijo¡lo tiene usted en frente de sus mismas narices¡esque está ciego, o no vé por donde vá! el sultán dijo a la chiquilla: muchas gracias por llevarme al baño.  
la chiquilla dijo¡no hay de qué! que tío más tonto. el genio dijo a los demás: que queréis ver? mohamet dijo: yo quiero ver la película de Aladdín. el genio dijo a mohamet: cual concretamente? tengo de la 1 hasta la 2000. mohamet dijo al genio¡quiero verlas todas! Aladdín dijo: adiós a nuestro viaje tranquilo. el genio dijo: pues como quieras, voy a ponerte Aladdín 1, primero. ¡que la disfrutes! cuando acabe, simplemente, frota la lámpara, y mi genio robot, te pondrá las otras películas. pero yo me voy con mis amigos, Aladdín y la princesa yasmín, que me necesitan. mohamet dijo: diviértete. el genio dijo a todos los demás: dentro de muy poquito, tomaremos tierra en Mercurio. Aladdín dijo al genio¡genio! haber que nos ponemos para no morir abrasados. la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: no hace falta ir a mercurio. para que quiere una piedra, un planeta que ya de por sí? no tiene vida, y no se puede vivir en él. Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: eso no significa nada, alomejor, puede estár en ese mismo planeta. no te parece? la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: me parece muy absurdo. pero en fín? si creéis que está ahí, pues vamos. el genio dijo a todos. tomad, poneos estos trajes especiales, que os protejerán de las elevadísimas temperaturas de mercurio. vamos a ¡llegar en seguida!

Capítulo 4. Mercurio. EL Primer Planeta.

ante la mirada atónita de los ojos del pueblo de Ágrabah, la nave tranquilamente, tomó tierra en mercurio. las grandes puertas metálicas, se abrieron de par en par. la princesa y Aladdín, junto con yago y abú, salieron al exterior del planeta mercurio. Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: y bien? pordonde buscamos? el pueblo entero que tambíen salió al exterior se murmuraba: será cosa de la princesa, o aquí no hay ninguna piedra. Sadira dijo a un chico: parece ser que se han buelto a equivocar. el chico dijo: como siempre. no vés que la princesa yasmín siempre se mete en líos? Sadira dijo al chico¡ten cuidado con lo que dices¡pues la princesa yasmín, es mi amiga! el chico, que no era otro que el misterioso huagid, dijo a sadira: no me digas, que tu eres amiga de la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. Sadira dijo a huagid: si huagid, soy amiga de la princesa de Ágrabah. y me preocupa que esté allí fuera, buscando la piedra sagrada, sin saber, a que clase de peligros, se ba a tener que enfrentar para poder conseguir la piedra sagrada. huagid dijo a la hermosa Sadira: si la princesa yasmín a creido oportuno hacer este peligroso viaje, es seguro que podrá vencer a tantos peligros, que se le interpongan en su camino. o es que dudas de nuestra princesa? Sadira dijo a huagid: no? yo no dudo de las facultades mentales de nuestra princesa. lo que si te digo, es que la princesa yasmín, no tendrá tanto poder, para enfrentarse a criaturas espaciales, por muy poderosa que sea su diadema. huagid dijo a sadira: por el momento, no han encontrado ninguna criatura en el planeta Mercurio. Sadira dijo a huagid¡por el momento! pero no tardarán en encontrarse con misteriosos monstruos de fuego. mientras sadira y huagid estaban discutiendo, y Aladdín y la princesa yasmín estaban explorando el planeta mercurio, la terrible y malvada hechizera Nasira, desde su guarida dijo para si misma¡así que existe una piedra capaz de ocultar el pueblo de Ágrabah¡estupendo¡pues yo usaré esa piedra, para destruir todo Ágrabah! ja ja ja ja ja ja já. de repente nasira dijo¡espíritus de la oscuridad, escuchad mi llamada! en esta noche sombría, ordeno a los poderes del mal, que separen las arenas del tiempo¡y que me den la visión clara! sacad la vola de cristal mágica¡y traedla aquí! de repente, de los orribles chorros de laba, surgió una gran bola de cristal mágica. Nasira dijo en torno a la gran bola mágica: ho gran vola mágica del mal¡escucha mi llamada! te ordeno que me muestres la imagen¡que yo te pida! quiero que me muestres, donde están Aladdín y la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah¡ya! de repente en la gran bola mágica, se vio claramente la imagen de Aladdín y la princesa yasmín, en el planeta mercurio: de repente nasira, lanzó un terrible rugido de rabia y dijo!grrrrr¡así que ese par de mequetreces, están buscando la piedra sagrada! de acuerdo. ¡veremos quien sale victoriosa de esto, yasmín! entonces Nasira, preparó su nave espacial, y se envarcó con sus esvirros hacia el espacio, con dirección al planeta mercurio. mientras tanto, Nasira dijo¡mientras llego, me voy a divertir con vosotros 2¡vamos a ver si eres capaz de librarte de tu primer enemigo, princesa yasmín de Ágrabah! entonces nasira dijo¡esvirros¡traerme el portal de mis maldades! de repente los esvirros de nasira, trajeron una pantalla de color plateada, con un portal misterioso. de repente la terrible y malvada Nasira dijo¡encender la televisión junto con el portal! entonces la televisión, se encendió, y mostró a un hombre de color gris, con unas gafas de color naranjas, y un traje de color azúl, con una camisa de color naranja, con una corbata de color morada. el pelo del señor, era de color gris, con las puntas de color verde.  
de repente el hombre dijo: Bienvenida a empresas ¡Nightmare enterprises! está usted hablando con el señor énemy. en que puedo servirte? la terrible bruja nasira dijo¡escúcheme, señor énemy! énemy dijo: la escucho señorita. Nasira dijo: en primer lugar me pongo en contacto con usted, para preguntarle si usted puede crearme monstruos para derrotar a la princesa yasmín? énemy dijo: señorita, yo a esa princesa yasmín, no la conozco. pero si me manda una foto de como es, tenga por seguro, que miraré en su historial, y le crearé los monstruos adecuados para derrotar a la princesa yasmín. nasira dijo: espere un momento, que le enviaré la foto de mi sobrinita. entonces nasira metió la foto en el portal mágico, y en unos segundos, énemy dijo: ha, así que es esta tía verdad? nasira dijo: sí? esa es precisamente la princesa yasmín, solo que con 20 años. énemy dijo: now problen, tendrá noticias de nosotros en unos minutos. pasados unos minutos, énemy dijo a la terrible nasira: ya está soluccionado, hemos creado un monstruo terrorífico a tu medida. el monstruo, se llama ¡Mirck II! con este monstruo, seguramente, que derrotará a esa princesa insolente. por cierto, la factura, es de: 900 dinares. nasira dijo: le pagaré bien. tome, los 900 dinares, que le ban por el portal. énemy dijo: gracias, disfrútelo. después dijo por lo bajo: al menos, nasira, me paga, y no es como el Rey DDD. nasira dijo a sus esvirros. ¡porfín¡la derrota de la princesa yasmín, está cerca! nasira dijo¡haber si te puedes enfrentar¡a mirck II! nasira con un rayo de magia, lanzó a mirck II al planeta mercurio, no sin antes decirle: tu misión¡es derrotar a esa maldita princesa yasmín! a lo cual Mirck II dijo: como ordenéis, ama. entonces nasira, dejó a mirck II en el planeta mercurio.

Capítulo 5. Batalla En Mercurio. Yasmín Contra Mirck II.

mientras mirck II estaba diambulando por el planeta mercurio, Aladdín y la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, estaban explorando el planeta mercurio. yasmín dijo a Aladdín: ves? no hay vida en un planeta tan caluroso, como lo es mercurio. Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: yo no estaría tan seguro de ello yasmín, si vieras lo que viene hacia nosotros. de repente la princesa yasmín dijo¡que es eso! Aladdin dijo: no lo sé, pero parece tu primer enemigo de los muchísimoss que derrotaste. la princesa yasmiín dijo a Aladdín¡un momento, yo lo conozco! Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: así? pues dime, quien es? la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: tu eres idiota verdad? no te acuerdas del gran mirck? Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín¡no puede ser¡mirck, está muerto¡murió hace mucho tiempo! la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: pues según este bicho, pone. Mirck II. de repente, la princesa yasmín, dió un salto y dijo: mirck II¡eso es imposible¡no existió una segunda versión! Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: pues aquí tienes las pruebas de la segunda versión de mirck. la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín¡esto no me gusta nada! esque¡es imposible, que tenga en frente de mis narices, a la segunda versión de mirck! Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín¡yasmín¡mira esto! yasmín dijo a Aladdín: que quieres que mire? aladdín dijo¡mira este cartel! según parece, no es un monstruo de verdad. la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: no me jodas, de que ¡es una creación! Aladdín dijo: sí yasmín? se trata de una creación hecha por Nightmare enterprises. la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: Nightmare enterprises? de que me suena amí eso? Aladdín dijo: alomejor, se trata de una empresa Árabe que se dedica a crear monstruos para destruirte. la princesa yasmín dijo aladdín: nightmare enterprises, son nombres ingleses, y no Árabes. pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, mirck II, dijo a los dos¡ya he aguantado suficientes tonterías¡preparaos a morir! la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: como venceré yo a este bicho del demonio? Aladdín dijo: me acuerdo que a mirck, se le venció usando leche materna tuya. la princesa yasmín dijo¡ni lo sueñes¡no pienso quitarme el sujetador para usar mis pechos contra él! Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: si no accedes, nunca podrás vencerle. pero de repente mirck II, dijo A Aladdín: ja ja ja ja ja ja já. eres muy inteligente, lástima que tu no vivirás para contarlo. de repente, mirck II, lanzó sus tentáculos contra Aladdín, y le soltó una descarga de 100 voltios. Aladdín dijo¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá! luego, Mirck II, le dijo a Aladdín¡te voy a reventar en mil pedazos¡prepárate para morir! dijo mientras apretaba sus tentáculos contra su cuerpo. Aladdín, sintió como los tentáculos de mirck 2, se enrrollaban en su cuerpo.. Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín¡yasmín! hazme caso¡quítate el sujetador, y usa tus pechos contra mirck 2! pero mirck 2 dijo a Aladdín¡será mejor que no lo intente, si no quiere ver como tu mueres reventado! pero de repente, el genio de la lámpara dijo a mirck 2. ¡escucha, mirck 2¡no quiero que toques a nadie de mis amigos! pero mirck 2 dijo al genio: ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já¡tu pides demasiado genio, muere tu también! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já. entonces mirck 2, lanzó un chorro de fuego, y acabó con la vida del genio de la lámpara. después dijo: bueno princesa, solo quedamos tu, y yó. ¡puede comenzar la batalla! dijo mientras con la fuerza de sus tentáculos, hizo que Aladdín, saltara por los aires, reventado en mil pedazos. la princesa yasmín dijo¡yafar¡ven en seguida! entonces el tío yafar salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la princesa yasmín. y la dijo: que es lo que quieres yasmín? la princesa yasmín dijo a yafar¡tu tienes la misión de protegerme! yafar dijo¡sí! es cierto! entonces yafar dijo a mirck 2¡antes de enfrentarte a la princesa, enfréntate amí! mirck 2 dijo a yafar: será un placer¡acabar con tu miserable vida! entonces yafar, haciendo uso de su cetro de serpiente, lanzó rayos al terrible mirck 2. pero este, los esquivó todos. mirck 2 dijo a yafar¡ya te has divertido vastante, ahora me toca amí cambiar los papeles! entonces, mirck 2, abríó su henorme boca, y de ella, salió un terrible rayo de color verde, que impactó de lleno en el corazón de yafar, fulminando así al tito de la princesa yasmín. entonces la princesa yasmín dijo¡vastáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaá¡voy a acabar con tigo! maldito monstruo espacial! pero entonces mirck 2, dijo a la princesa yasmín: ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já, piensas derrotarme quitándote el sujetador y enseñándome tus pechos? ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já. la princesa yasmín dijo¡ahora verás¡voy a quitarte esa sonrrisa de la cara!  
entonces la princesa yasmín, haciendo uso de sus pechos como arma, disparó contra mirck 2, grandes chorros de leche materna. mirck 2 dijo: ja ja ja ja ja ja já¡tus insignificantes chorros de leche materna, no me hacen nada! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já. la princesa dijo para sí¡deví suponerlo¡es una segunda versión de mirck, es natural que no le hagan nada! pero entonces mirck 2 dijo¡prepárate para morir, maldita princesa yasmín! dijo mientras que de los tentáculos, sacaba unos misiles teledirigidos por rayo láser. la princesa yasmín dijo: super poder de princesa¡nivel 20! y de las manos de la princesa yasmín, salió una vola de color naranja, que impactó de lleno en el gran mirck 2. pero nada, la bola, no consiguió dañar en absoluto al gran mirck 2. entonces mirck 2 dijo: ja ja ja ja ja ja já¡tus insignificantes poderes, no podrán con migo! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já¡ya es hora de acabar con tigo! entonces el gran mirck 2, abrió sus enormes fauces de extraterrestre, y empezó a absorver aire para adentro. la princesa yasmín, se agarró a una rroca del planeta mercurio, para no ser absorbida por el gran mirck 2. de repente el gran mirck 2, empezó a soltár ácido sulfúrico, de sus largos dientes. pero la princesa yasmín, esquivó todos los chorros de ácido sulfúrico, que le tiraba el gran mirck 2. de repente, a la princesa yasmín, se le empezó a mover la gran coleta negra, y la lanzó conttra mirck 2, soltándole una descarga de 500 voltios de potencia. la princesa yasmín dijo al gran mirck 2¡ya te tengo en mi poder¡ahora, morirás! de repente, la princesa yasmín, se elevó hasta el cielo de mercurio, y desde arriba le dijo¡esto es por lo que le has hecho a mi tío yafar, a Aladdín y al genio¡muereeeeeeeeeeeeeé! y diciendo esto, con la coleta negra apuntando hacia abajo y tiesa como una cuchilla, la princesa yasmín, se dejó caer en picado a gran velocidad. mirck 2 dijo: nooooooooooooooooooó. pero la coleta negra de yasmín, transformada en cuchilla, atravesó de arriba a abajo, al gran mirck 2, partiéndole por la mitad. mirck 2, calló muerto al suelo, partido por la mitad. de esa manera, concluyó la batalla del planeta mercurio. Avismal dijo: la princesa yasmín¡ha ganado¡ha ganado! el sultán dijo¡hesa es mi hija! entonces la terrible nasira dijo¡no puede ser¡lo ha vencido como si nada! pero al menos me he quitado a 3 mequetreces de un tiro. ¡esto aun no se ha acabado, yasmín! te prometo¡que tu próximo rival, no será tan fácil! todo el pueblo de Ágrabah, incluyendo los malos jarud, Avismal, Mechanicles, Salín, arbustus, arnolmal, mozanrat, xerxes, fasún y mirásh, vitorearon a la princesa yasmín, por haber vencido al gran mirck 2, mientras continuaban su viaje por el espacio, en busca de la sagrada piedra.

Capítulo 6. Venus. El Segundo Planeta.

mientras la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah y todo su pueblo de Ágrabah se acercaban al segundo planeta del sistema solar, llamado Venus, la terrible nasira, ansiosa por conseguir la piedra sagrada, decidío ponerse en contacto otra vez con nightmare enterprises, y hablar con énemy. cuando estubo delante de énemy nasira le dijo¡necesito al segundo rival de la princesa yasmín! a lo que énemy dijo: que pasa? como te fue con la creación de mirck 2? nasira dijo¡un verdadero desastre! la princesa yasmín, lo venció sin más. énemy dijo: así que lo venció he? now problen, el segundo monstruo que te ofrezco, es una serpiente. y se llama, la serpiente sagrada de fuego azul. nasira dijo a énemy. toma, los 900 dinares, y mándamela. énemy dijo: okey, ahí, te vá. de repente del portal mágico, apareció una henorme serpiente de fuego hazúl. nasira dijo a énemy: gracias. la televisión, se apagó. nasira dijo a la henorme serpiente¡escúcha lo que te voy a decir! la serpiente de fuego azúl dijo: que vas a decirme? nasira dijo: ahí fuera en el espacio, está buscando una piedra sagrada, una, princesa muy conocida, llamada yasmín. quiero que te deshagas de ella. la serpiente de fuego azúl dijo: como ordenéis. nasira, con su mismo rayo, mandó a la serpiente, al planeta vénus.  
mientras esto ocurría en la nave de nasira, en la nave palaciega, la princesa yasmín y todo su pueblo, celebraban la victoria a favor de la princesa, por haber vencido al terrible mirck 2. Sadira, dijo a la princesa yasmín: henorabuena princesa? por haber demostrado mucha valentía, cuando te estaban tirando los chorros de Ácido sulfúrico, y cuando, te quería absorber. la princesa yasmín dijo a sadira: no ha sido nada Sadira? pero muchas gracias, por adorarme, como si yo fuera un ídolo. arbustus dijo a yasmín: en estos momentos yasmín, tu eres un ídolo para nosotros. la princesa yasmín dijo a arbustus: muchas gracias arbustus, te lo agradezco mucho, arbustus. de repente el sultán de Ágrabah dijo a su hija: perdóname hija, pero no tenía palabras, para explicarme muy bien. perdóname, si es que te ofendí en esa noche. la princesa yasmín dijo al sultán: no tiene inportancia papá, estás perdonado. entonces todo el pueblo dijo¡un hurra por nuestra princesa! todos dijeron¡hurra¡hurra¡hurra¡hurra¡hurra! después cantaron todos¡yasmín¡yasmín¡yasmín es cojonuda¡como yasmín, no hay ninguna¡yasmín¡yasmín¡yasmín es cojonuda¡como yasmín, no hay ninguna! de repente, el ordenador de la nave, dijo: estamos llegando a Venus, el siguiente planeta de nuestro sistema solar. con una atmósfera menos calurosa que la de mercurio, Venus, se constitulle como el segundo planeta del sistema solar. la princesa yasmín dijo: vamos a tomar tierra en venus. todos los que quieran salir a explorar el planeta, que se dirijan a la puerta principal. la princesa y todos sus ocupantes, salieron de la nave, y pisaron el suelo de Venus. laura dijo: que vonito es este planeta Verdad? pedro dijo: si laura, este planeta, es precioso. paco andero dijo a pedro: pedro, es el segundo planeta, después que mercurio. laura dijo: creés que aquí también habrá monstruos? la princesa yasmín dijo a laura¡probablemente! pero no os preocupéis, que ya estoy yó para defenderos de ellos. la princesa yasmín y todos sus ocupantes y malvados, exploraron el planeta Venus, en busca de la piedra Sagrada. sin sospechar, que en ese planeta, a la princesa yasmín, le acecha un nuevo y peligroso monstruo. cual será?

Capítulo 7. Batalla En Venus. Yasmín Contra La Serpiente Sagrada De Fuego Azul.

mucho tiempo, hacía ya que habían llegado al planeta Venus. la princesa yasmín y todo su pueblo, estaban explorando las dunas de arena, los cráteres de venus, y el precioso panorama de venus. la niña laura dijo a la princesa Yasmín: oye yas, como podemos asegurarnos de que la piedra sagrada está aquí en venus? la princesa yasmín dijo a laura: no lo sé laura, solamente podemos averiguarlo, explorando todo el planeta Venus. laura dijo a la princesa yasmín:: tienes mucha razón yasmín, solamente podremos averiguar donde esta la piedra sagrada, explorando todo este planeta. la princesa yasmín dijo a todo su pueblo¡atención¡este planeta, también esta desierto, por completo! sin envargo, detecto la presencia de un nuevo enemigo. rasul dijo: pues si tu princesa yasmín, detectas la presencia de un nuevo enemigo, que nos va a pasar? la princesa yasmín dijo a rasul: no te preocupes rasul, que no ¡te va a pasar nada. en ese momento, el nuevo enemigo de la princesa yasmín, se iva arrastrando por el suelo terrestre de Venus. la princesa yasmín, y los demás del pueblo, estaban cabando túneles para encontrar la sagrada piedra, que les ayudará a protejer su pueblo ocultándolo a la vista de los turistas impuros, pero no a la vista de los puros. la serpiente sagrada de fuego azul, se iva arrastrando por debajo de la tierra, hasta llegar al punto de la batalla. la princesa yasmín dijo: habéis encontrado algo ahí abajo? los del pueblo la dijeron: no yasmín? no hemos encontrado nada. la princesa yasmín, dijo: pues, seguir buscando, no quiero que haya descansos hasta que se encuentre la piedra, en caso de que estubiese en este planeta del sistema solar. de repente del suelo de venus, surguió una gran serpiente de color azul a rayas. pero iluminada por todas partes con fuego azul. la serpiente sagrada de fuego azul dijo: eres tu la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah? la princesa yasmín dijo a la serpiente: si. soy yo la princesa que buscas. entonces la serpiente de fuego azul se alargó hacia arriba y dijo: es un placer conocerte princesa yasmín. lástima que no volvamos a vernos, porque tu no vivirás para contarlo. la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a la serpiente sagrada de fuego azul: perdona, yo he vencido a muchos monstruos. porque no habría de vencerte a tí? la serpiente sagrada de fuego azul dijo a la princesa yasmín: tu no lo has entendido verdad niña? estoy hecha de un fuego que tu no puedes tocar. la princesa yasmín dijo a la serpiente sagrada de fuego azul: perdona. ya sé que estás hecha de fuego sagrado y de color azul. pero olvidas una cosa. la serpiente sagrada de fuego azul dijo a la princesa: que es lo que olvido princesa yasmín? la princesa yasmín dijo a la serpiente sagrada de fuego azul¡que estoy protegida contra ese fuego azúl! por tanto, ya no te tengo ningún miedo. y si piensas que vas a vencerme, lo llevas bastante claro. la serpiente de fuego azul dijo: bueno¡se acabaron las tonterías¡vamos a ver lo fuerte que eres! la serpiente sagrada de fuego azul, se enroscó en el cuerpo de la princesa yasmín, y apretó con fuerza. la princesa yasmín, resistía el intenso dolor que la serpiente sagrada de fuego azul, le probocaba, y la dijo¡me da igual que me aplastes. pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados! si es necesario¡moriré luchando contra tí! en ese momento la princesa yasmín, consiguió desenroscar a la serpiente sagrada de fuego azul, de su cuerpo. la serpiente sagrada de fuego azul dijo¡no puede ser¡es imposible que se haya librado de mí! la princesa yasmín, cogió a la serpiente sagrada de fuego azul por la cola, y la dio vueltas en el aire. después con todo su impulso, hizo que se estampara en la nave. la serpiente sagrada de fuego azul dijo a la princesa yasmín¡ya me has artado, ahora verás! y diciendo esto, la serpiente sagrada de fuego azul, abrió de par en par sus fauces y de ellas, salieron llamaradas de fuego azul, que impactaron de lleno en la princesa yasmín, cubriéndola de fuego azul. la serpiente dijo: ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já, ya no te puedes mover, que bien me lo voy a pasar. ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já. pero de repente por el cielo, la princesa yasmín dijo: que decías bicho mal oliente? la serpiente sagrada de fuego azúl dijo¡nooooooooooooooooó¡no puede ser¡no he conseguido hacerla nada de daño! la princesa yasmín, aterrizó delante de la serpiente sagrada de fuego azúl, y la dijo¡prepárate para morir, bicho despreciable! de repente la princesa yasmín, comenzó a crecer, hasta alcanzar una altura de 25 metros. la serpiente dijo¡maldita princesa yasmín¡voy a lanzarte mis venenos! de repente, la serpiente sagrada de fuego azul, alzó su aguijón, clavándoselo a la princesa yasmín por todas las partes de su cuerpo. pero nada. el veneno de la serpiente, no era muy potente, por lo tanto, la princesa yasmín, no sufrió ningún daño. la princesa yasmín dijo a la serpiente sagrada de fuego azul¡muereeeeeeeeeeeeeé! en ese momento, la princesa yasmín con una altura de 25 metros, dió un pisotón en la cabeza a la serpiente sagrada de fuego azul, reventándole la cabeza, y matándola en el acto. después, volvió a su estado normal. la princesa yasmín dijo: adiós¡bicho miserable! y de una patada, mandó a la serpiente, o a lo que quedó de ella hacia el infinito. la malvada bruja nasira dijo¡no puede ser¡me ha derrotado a la serpiente sagrada de fuego azúl¡esto aun no ha terminado, yasmín¡tendrás noticias de un nuevo enemigo, muy pronto! de repente la princesa yasmín, se tocó con las manos las picaduras de la serpiente, que desaparecieron por arte de magia. el pueblo de Ágrabah exclamó¡es increible¡ya ha derrotado a dos enemigos de nightmare enterprises! la princesa yasmín dijo¡deví suponer que esa serpiente, era de nightmare enterprises¡quien está tratando de destruirme? de repente la genio Edén dijo: princesa, la malvada bruja nasira, ha contratado los servicios de la empresa nightmare enterprises, manejada por énemy. Nasira, quiere destruirte, para hacerse con la piedra sagrada. por eso los dos monstruos que has derrotado, son creaciones de nightmare enterprise. la princesa yasmín dijo a la genio Edén¡así que mi propia tía nasira, quiere destruirme! Edén dijo a la princesa yasmín: así es? y no parará hasta que lo consiga. la princesa yasmín dijo: pues si no para ella¡seré yo quien la destruya a ella! la genio Edén dijo a la princesa yasmín: y cuando esté destruida nasira, a por quien vas a ir? la princesa yasmín dijo a la genio Edén¡iré a enfrentarme con énemy! la genio edén dijo a la princesa yasmín: te recuerdo que énemy, es mucho más fuerte que todos los demás a los que te vás a tener que enfrentar. la princesa yasmín dijo a la genio edén: si he derrotado a estos 2 monstruos, porque no voy a derrotar a énemy? la genio edén dijo a la princesa yasmín: te deseo mucha suerte, princesa yasmín: la princesa yasmín dijo a la genio edén: muchas gracias, edén. la genio edén dijo: de nada. y desapareció. los del pueblo dijeron a la princesa yasmín: no hemos encontrado la piedra sagrada en este, planeta. la princesa yasmín dijo a los del pueblo: dejad todo como está? nos vamos al siguiente planeta del sistema solar. yago dijo: me parece querido primate, que la princesa yasmín, es mucho mas fuerte que la malvada nasira. Abú dijo: sí yago? pero mirck 2, ha matado a Aladdín, al genio y a yafar. yago dijo a Abú: pero la princesa yasmín, ha matado a mirck 2. abú dijo: sí? tienes mucha razón. la princesa yasmín dijo¡yago¡abú¡nos vamos! de repente yago dijo: si princesa, ahora vamos. el mono abú y el loro yago, subieron a la nave, que les llevará de nuevo al siguiente planeta del sistema solar.

Capítulo 8. Marte. El tercer Planeta.

mientras los del pueblo aplaudían a la princesa yasmín por haber derrotado a la criatura infernal de Venus, la terrible y malvada hechizera Nasira, se puso de nuevo en contacto con la empresa Nightmare enterprise, y le dijo a énemy: señor énemy, necesito un monstruo capaz de destruir a la princesa yasmín¡de una vez por todas! el señor énemy de la empresa nightmare enterprise dijo a nasira: veo que te está costando vencer a la maldita princesa yasmín, por tanto. te voy a mandar una ganga de monstruo. el cual es un cangrejo, con 2 cabezas, ideal para el planeta, al que van ahora. la malvada nasira dijo a énemy toma los 900 dinares, y mándame al cangrejo de 2 cabezas. el señor énemy, dijo a la malvada nasira: siempre que necesites algún monstruo, ya sabes a quien pedirlo. por la plataforma de la malvada nasira, pasaron los 900 dinares, mientras que el monstruo, salió de su interior. la malvada nasira dijo al cangrejo¡escucha atentamente! el cangrejo dijo a nasira: que deseas ama? la malbada hechizera nasira dijo al cangrejo de 2 cabezas: en el planeta marte, dentro de un momento, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, buscará una piedra sagrada. quiero que te desagas de la princesa, y evites que busque la maldita piedra sagrada. de acuerdo? el cangrejo de 2 cabezas, dijo a la malbada nasira: de acuerdo ama. entonces la malvada nasira con un rayo mágico, mandó al cangrejo de dos cabezas, al planeta marte. mientras tanto en la nave, el mercader farup dijo: fruta? conpren fruta? fruta fresca? compren esquisita fruta fresca? uno de los del pueblo dijo¡está bien¡compraré una sandía para que te calles! el mercader faruf dijo al ciudadano: fruta? compren fruta? fruta fresca? compren esquisita fruta fresca? el ciudadano dijo al mercader: que te he dicho que te ¡compraré una sandía para que te calles! la princesa yasmín dijo a todos¡atención todos¡vamos a llegar al tercer planeta del sistema solar! laura dijo a la princesa yasmín: seguramente, que en este planeta, también hay algún monstruo verdad? la princesa yasmín dijo a laura: eso no lo dudes¡ni un momento! el ordenador de la nave dijo: atención? vamos a llegar al planeta marte. nuestro tercer planeta del sistema solar. la atmósfera de este planeta, es irrespirable, porque tiene mucho idrógeno. sin envargo, marte, nos recuerda mucho al planeta tierra, ya que poseé, un buen panorama de sus paisajes. la princesa yasmín dijo a la genio edén: nospuedes prestar unos trajes para respirar en marte? edén dijo¡claro que sí! la genio edén, les dejó a la princesa yasmín y a su pueblo y malvados, unos trajes para respirar en el planeta marte. la princesa yasmín dijo: abajo todos, que ya hemo aterrizado en el planeta marte. el pueblo de Ágrabah, junto con su princesa yasmín, bajaron de la nave, y se internaron en el planeta marte.

Capítulo 9. Batalla en Marte. Yasmín Contra El Cangrejo De 2 Cabezas.

todos estaban ya en el suelo marciano, cuando la princesa yasmín les dijo¡atención todos¡no hemos venido de juerga al planeta marte, si no ha buscar una piedra, que nos ayudará a protejer nuestro pueblo! quiero sinceramente, que busquéis la piedra sagrada, cabando túneles, y mirando dentro de ellos. ¡y no quiero que haya descansos, hasta que esa maldita piedra, aparezca ante nosotros! rasul dijo a la princesa: princesa yasmín? si no das descanso a las tropas, ban a acabar rendidas, y al final, no van a poder encontrar la piedra sagrada en los demás planetas que nos quedan. pero la princesa yasmín dijo a rasul¡tienes algún problema rasul! rasul dijo a la princesa, no princesa, descuida, que no tengo ningún problema contigo. solo lo digo, porque las tropas, van a acabar rendidas. pero la princesa yasmín dijo¡a cabar, y a callar! la princesa yasmín, por el contrario, vió como todo el mundo cababa, unos túneles, para así, poder encontrar la piedra sagrada. pero no lejos de allí, el tercer enemigo de yasmín, se aproximaba rápidamente. de repente por el suelo, alguien dijo¡hola! es usted la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah? la princesa yasmín dijo al tercer enemigo: sí? quien pregunta por mí? el cangrejo de 2 cabezas, creció, ante los ojo sde la princesa yasmín. la princesa yasmín dijo ¡hombre! me parece que hoy me voy a dar un banquete de muslo de cangrejo rellenos, patas de cangrejo rellenas, y alguna cosa más, que yo me pueda comer de este crustáceo. el cangrejo de 2 cabezas dijo a la princesa yasmín: escucha¡solo he venido a derrotarte¡de una vez para siempre! la princesa yasmín dijo al cangrejo de 2 cabezas. si piensas que voy a dejar que me derrotes, vas listo! el cangrejo de 2 cabezas, dijo a la princesa yasmín: ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, el poder supremo de un cangrejo de 2 cabezas, me lo ha proporcionado del todo, el señor énemy, de empresas Nightmare enterprise. y ahora¡vamos de verdad, a la acción suprema! la princesa yasmín, dijo al cangrejo de 2 cabezas: como tu gustes¡vamos a pasar a la acción! de repente el cangrejo de 2 cabezas, alzó sus puntiagudas pinzas sobre la princesa yasmín, y la agarró con ellas. de repente el cangrejo de 2 cabezas dijo a la princesa yasmín¡ahora, ya no puedes realizar ningún ataque¡ya no puedes defenderte! la princesa yasmín dijo al cangrejo de 2 cabezas: tan seguro estás? yo creo que no sabes como soy yo. el cangrejo de 2 cabezas dijo a la princesa yasmín: que. me vas a atacar con tus rayos, si no puedes ni mover las manos. de repente la princesa yasmín dijo al cangrejo de 2 cabezas: yo no estaría tan seguro de eso¡mequetrece! dijo mientras preparaba uno de sus terribles rayos mortales. el cangrejo de 2 cabezas, se reía de la princesa yasmín: ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já, mira que intentarlo cuando te tengo agarrada con las pinzas. ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já. pero de repente la princesa yasmín dijo: super poder de princesa¡nivel 58! en ese momento, un rayo de color Rojo fuerte, salió de las manos, impactando de lleno en el cangrejo de 2 cabezas, friéndolo en el acto. la princesa yasmín, se soltó de las pinzas, que la tenían agarradas, y se comió al cangrejo de 2 cabezas, enterito. entonces la terrible hechizera nasira dijo¡ya ban 3! el sultán de Ágrabah, dijo a su hija¡hija¡no me has dejado nada del cangrejo! después la princesa yasmín dijo a los demás: habéis encontrado la piedra sagrada? todos los del pueblo, la dijeron¡no¡en este planeta, no está! la princesa yasmín dijo a los del pueblo: pues nada, nos vamos al siguiente planeta del sistema solar.y así fue? todos volvieron a la nave, que les llevará de nuevo al siguiente planeta del sistema solar.

Capítulo 10. Júpiter. El Cuarto Planeta.

mientras la princesa yasmín y todo su pueblo se dirigía al cuarto planeta del sistema solar, la terrible y malvada nasira, se había puesto otra vez en contacto con nightmare enterprise, y con su ayudante énemy. quien dijo: como está mi querida nasira? la malvada nasira, dijo a énemy: déjese de bromas énemy? me he puesto en contacto con usted, para pedirle que me mande otro monstruo, para derrotar, a la princesa ¡yasmín de una vez! énemy, dijo a la malvada nasira: le recuerdo nasira, que usted es uno de los clientes, que me paga muy bien, los monstruos, que yo le mando. por lo tanto, le puedo ofrecer, alguna de las opciones, que la empresa Nightmare enterprise, tiene a su disposición, para los clientes, que pagan todos los monstruos. la malvada nasira, dijo a énemy: a que opciones puedo optar? énemy dijo: por ejemplo, puede usted optar, a monstruos de segundo nivel, si usted, ve que tiene problemas con los de primer nivel. nasira dijo a énemy: de momento, me quedo con los de primer nivel, y le informaré de lo que pase. énemy dijo a la malvada nasira: recuerde, que si tiene problemas con los de primer nivel, puede optar a los de segundo nivel. la malvada nasira dijo a énemy: vale, pero mándeme el monstruo. énemy dijo a nasira: mo puedo, porque el monstruo, ya está en júpiter. nasira dijo a énemy¡como que el monstruo, ya está en júpiter! énemy dijo a nasira: así es nasira, el monstruo, ya está en júpiter, porque seguí a través de mi empresa nightmare enterprise, la situación, y he de decirte, que tendrás noticias mías, por la impresora, que tiene el portal mágico. nasira dijo a énemy: muy bien, ´énemy, espero que así sea. énemy dijo a nasira: now problen, apartir de ahora, los monstruos, estarán ya preparados en los demás planetas del sistema solar, júpiter, saturno, urano, neptuno y plutón. nasira dijo a énemy¡eso es maravilloso! énemy dijo: sí? haber hasta donde aguanta esa maldita princesa yasmín. bueno, tengo que despedir la conexión, que me llama otra persona. nos veremos de nuevo. la princesa yasmín, junto con el primate abú, el loro yago, la genio Edén y todo su pueblo, se internaron poco a poco en el misterioso planeta júpiter, para intentar encontrar la misteriosa piedra sagrada. el sultán de Ágrabah, dijo a su hija: creés sensato ir a júpiter a por la maldita piedra sagrada? la princesa yasmín dijo a su padre: porfavor, nada de bromas por ahora vale? el sultán dijo: vale, vale. pero que sepas¡que yo gastaré bromas, cuando me dé la real gana! farup dijo: alguien quiere fruta? la princesa yasmín dijo a farup¡nadie quiere tu asquerosa fruta ahora! poco a poco, la nave, fue adentrándose en el misterioso júpiter. sin sospechar, que había un monstruo preparado en el planeta júpiter esperando para atacar.

Capítulo 11. Batalla En El Misterioso Planeta Júpiter. Yasmín Contra el ojo Eléctrico gigante, primera parte.

mientras la nave llegaba a júpiter, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, vió desde las ventanas de la nave espacial, como un henorme ojo gigante, aparecía entre las nuves naranjas de júpiter. la princesa yasmín dijo: baya, ahora? un ojo eléctrico gigante¡esto si que va a ser divertido! mientras el ojo eléctrico gigante, se preparaba para atacar a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, esta, estaba buscando a través del ordenador de la nave, si atrabés de las nubes naranjas de júpiter, exisstían signos de vida de la piedra sagrada. el ordenador, examinó la atmósfera de júpiter, y le dijo: en este planeta, no hay superficie sólida. solo líquidos irrespirables, rodean a este planeta. en cuanto a la piedra sagrada, no se detectan signos de vida. de repente, la princesa yasmín dijo¡pues que bien! pero de pronto, unos rayos procedentes del ojo eléctrico gigante, sacudieron la nave. todos sus tripulantes dijeron¡no saldremos de este planeta con vida! la princesa yasmín dijo a todos: escucharme bien? si colaboramos todos, podremos escapar del ojo eléctrico gigante. pero si empezamos a ponernos todos nerviosos, no podremos escapar de este maldito planeta. el sultán dijo¡yo me voy al baño¡si tengo que morir, prefiero morir cagando! faruf dijo a los demás: pues yo, si tengo que morir¡quiero morir como un héroe! la princesa yasmín dijo¡sois todos un atajo de invéciles! edén, la genio que siempre los acompaña, le dijo: según tengo entendido, que a ese monstruo, se le mata cortándole por la mitad. la princesa yasmín dijo: muy bien¡déja eso de mi cuenta! entonces la princesa yasmín, salió de la nave, y se puso cara a cara con el monstruo. de repente, la princesa yasmín dijo al ojo gigante¡escucha tú! el ojo gigante dijo a la princesa yasmín: que quieres tú princesa yasmín? la princesa yasmín dijo al ojo eléctrico gigante: quiero que dejes en paz nuestra nave, o si nó? el ojo gigante dijo a la princesa: o si nó qué? la princesa yasmín dijo al ojo el´éctrico gigante¡te las tendrás que ver con migo! el ojo eléctrico gigante dijo: ja ja ja ja ja ja já. ¡te creés que es muy fácil vencerme¡pues nó es tan fácil vencerme! la princesa yasmín dijo al ojo eléctrico gigante¡eso lo veremos maldito monstruo espacial, eso lo veremos! entonces el ojo eléctrico dijo¡puede empezar el combate, yo ya estoy preparado! entonces la princesa yasmín, se elevó hacia el cielo de júpiter, y dijo al ojo eléctrico gigante¡prepárate para morir¡voy a acabar con tigo! dijo mientras ponía tensa su larga coleta negra, y la pusó con la punta hacia abajo: cuando se disponía a caer en picado, el ojo electrico, dijo: ja ja ja ja ja já¡si piensas vencerme de esa forma, estás muy equivocada! y diciendo esto, el ojo eléctrico gigante, lanzó un rayo de 600 voltios, a la princesa yasmín, que impactó de lleno, sobre ella, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y callendo inconsciente al vacío de júpiter. de repente en la impresora de la malvada bruja nasira, apareció una carta escrita por énemy, que decía: Nasira? la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, acaba de ser derrotada por mi ojo eléctrico que estaba puesto en júpiter. espero que hayas quedado contenta de nuestros servicios. de todas formas, no quitaré los demás monstruos de los demás planetas, por si acaso, volviese al ataque, aunque no lo creo. PD, los monstruos, son de segundo nivel. de parte de énemy, de empresas Nightmare enterprise. nasira dijo¡sí¡esto no me lo pierdo!

Capítulo 12. Batalla En El Misterioso Júpiter. Yasmín Contra El Ojo Eléctrico gigante. Segunda Parte.

mientras nasira gozaba de lo que énemy de empresas Nightmare Enterprise, le había comunicado, a través de la carta que había en su impresora, los demás tripulantes de la nave, dijeron a Edén la genio: sabes tú donde está la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah? hace un rato, estaba arriba en el cielo, y ahora, ya no está. la genio edén dijo: chicos, tengo que deciros algo, y lo siento mucho. pero me parece que nuestra princesa yasmín, ha muerto. el sultán de Ágrabah dijo a la genio edén¡no puede ser¡no puedo creér lo que estoy ollendo¡mi hija yasmín, desaparecida para siempre! la genio edén dijo: ya se que era muy buena, porque ha vencido a 3 de los monstruos de nightmare enterprise. pero este monstruo, que es el cuarto¡ya es más difícil! entonces el sultán de Ágrabah dijo a la genio edén¡pero no puedo creérlo¡mi hija a muerto¡es imposible! la genio edén, dijo al sultán: ya se que es imposible, pero las pruebas, no pueden ser mas evidentes. de repente el ojo eléctrico gigante dijo: ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já¡me he librado de esa niña pelmaza! ja ja ja ja ja ja já¡y ahora, os toca morir a vosotros! todo el pueblo de Ágrabah, dijo a la genio edén: se han perdido todas las esperanzas¡ya se acabó para nosotros¡estamos todos muertos! pero de repente: alguien dijo¡de eso nada¡mientras yo viva¡no se han acabado las esperanzas! de repente la princesa yasmín, apareció de nuevo en lo alto, cara a cara con el monstruo de júpiter. el ojo dijo¡no puede ser¡juraría que te he matado¡por que demoños sigues viva! la princesa yasmín dijo al ojo: siempre os pasa lo mismo a todos los monstruos espaciales, que queréis enfrentaros amí. no sabéis que yo soy una chica inmortal? el ojo eléctrico, dijo a la princesa yasmín pues, la verdad, no lo sabía. la princesa yasmín dijo al ojo¡pues ya era hora de que te fueras enterando! dijo mientras le daba de golpes con su larga coleta negra al monstruo. el monstruo espacial dijo a la princesa yasmín¡te falta mucho que aprender de los guerreros estelares! la princesa yasmín dijo al ojo¡no me hace falta saber nada de los guerreros estelares¡yo ya soy mayor, para acabar con tigo, sin la ayuda de un guerrero estelar! el ojo dijo: ja ja ja já¡no me hagas reir¡muere de una maldita Vez! entonces la princesa yasmín dijo al ojo¡el que vas a morir, vas a ser tú! y diciendo estas palabras, el ojo y la princesa, entablaron una dura batalla. el ojo por su parte, lanzaba rayos eléctricos, a la princesa yasmín. pero esta, los esquivaba sin más. de repente, la princesa yasmín, dijo al monstruo¡se acabaron las tonterías¡muere de una vez! y diciendo estas palabras, la princesa yasmín, empezó a girar como un torbellino, a gran velocidad, con su larga coleta negra, tensa como una cuchilla. de tal forma, que le daba cuchilladas, al monstruo espacial. finalmente, lo cortó por la mitad, y lo desvaneció por el planeta júpiter. el ojo eléctrico gigante, también fue derrotado por la princesa yasmín. después, viendo que no había nada en júpiter, decidió marcharse de ese orrible planeta con nada más que líquidos irrespirables, que rodean al planeta.

Capítulo 13. Saturno. El quinto planeta.

mientras llegaban al quinto planeta del sistema solar, Saturno, la princesa yasmín, estaba hablando con sadira, y la dijo: creías que yo ya había muerto sadira? Sadira dijo: pues pensaba, que si habías muerto, pero ya veo, que sigues viva, como siempre. la princesa yasmín dijo a sadira: tu tranquila, que yo nunca muero. eso sí, me ha costado vencer a ese maldito ojo. Sadira dijo a la princesa yasmín: vale, me alegro, de que estés viva. la princesa yasmín dijo a sadira: pues, menos mal, de que te alegras, de que alguien, almenos está vivo. pues, ni Aladdín, ni yafar, ni el genio, hanconseguido sobrevivir. jaquid dijo a la princesa: oye princesa? cual es el siguiente planeta que tenemos que visitar? la princesa yasmín, dijo a jaquid: el siguiente planeta que tenemos que visitar, se trata de Saturno., que sería el sexto planeta del sistema solar, si contamos con la tierra. pero si no contamos con la tierra, es el quinto planeta, del sistema solar. jaquid dijo a la princesa yasmín: y que clase de monstruos nos aguardan en el planeta Saturno? la princesa yasmín, dijo a jaquid: pues, no lo sé jaquid, probablemente, otro monstruo más difícil, que el anterior. pero no os preocupéis, que yo estoy aquí, para enfrentarme a ellos. mientras tanto, la malvada Nasira, leyó otra carta de parte de énemy, en la que decía clara mente, que el monstruo de júpiter, había sido derrotado por la princesa yasmín. la malvada hechizera nasira dijo para si misma¡ya está bien¡no aguanto más a esa desgraciada de la princesa yasmín¡esto es ya el puñetero colmo¡o la matan los 4 monstruos que quedan ya disponibles en los demás planetas, o juro por todos los santos que la mato yó! mientras la princesa yasmín y todos sus ocupantes de la nave. se acercaban al planeta de los anillos de polvo cósmico. Saturno, la malvada nasira, se sentó de nuevo en el monitor de su nave espacial, para ver, como reaccionará el monstruo del Planeta Saturno. los tripulantes de la nave espacial creada por el genio y la genio Edén, se estaban acercando al planeta Saturno, para ver si en ese planeta, obtenían algún tipo de información respecto a la piedra sagrada, que les resolverá el problema que tienen para ocultar el pueblo a la vista de los turistas impuros, pero no a la vista de los puros. el sultán dijo: querida hija? no podemos volver a casa yá? la princesa yasmín dijo a su padre: papá? eres un cobarde? el sultán dijo a su hija: no hija, pero tengo un poco de miedo, por si este monstruo, te mata. la princesa yasmín, se reía: ja ja ja ja ja já. me mataron los anteriores papá? el sultán dijo: no hija. la princesa yasmín dijo a su padre¡pues entonces! si no lo hicieron los anteriores, mucho menos, lo van ha hacer estos. el sultán dijo: eres muy baliente ante el peligro yasmín, pero ten mucho cuidado. la princesa yasmín dijo a su padre: no te preocupes papá? que tendré mucho cuidado. mientras todos hablaban de sus cosas, la nave espacial, tomó tierra en saturno.

Capítulo 14. Batalla En Saturno. Yasmín Contra el monstruo de las élices voladoras.

mientras la nave espacial volaba por el planeta Saturno, la princesa yasmín, dijo a los demás: muy bien, otro planeta, que no tiene superficie sólida, solo superficie líquida. pero entonces sadira dijo a la princesa yasmín: pero piensas tu realmente que aquí en este planeta estará la piedra sagrada? o deveremos ir al siguiente. de repente la princesa yasmín dijo a Sadira: pues no lo sé? pero de todas formas, deveremos permanecer en este planeta, ya que detecto un nuevo monstruo de Nightmare Enterprise. la niña laura dijo a la princesa yasmín: y que monstruo es el que detectas yasmín? la princesa yasmín dijo a laura: el monstruo que estoy detectando, es una cabeza muy grande y de color Verde, con unas élices, encima de la cabeza. laura dijo a la princesa yasmín: pero que clase de monstruo es ese? la princesa yasmín dijo a laura: no lo sé laura? solo se que puedo vencerle, sin más. pero de repente, feisal dijo a la princesa yasmín: oye princesa? seguramente que podrás vencerle. pero ten mucho cuidado, pues está volando muy cerca de la nave espacial. la princesa yasmín dijo a todos¡tened cuidado con sus élices¡nos pueden cortar por la mitad! el pueblo de Ágrabah dijo a la princesa yasmín: princesa? tenemos que darnos prisa, para poder escapar de este maldito planeta. la princesa yasmín dijo a todos¡atención todos¡tenéis que quedaros en la nave espacial, mientras yo salgo al esterior a enfrentarme a este miserable monstruo de las élices voladoras! el pueblo de Ágrabah dijo a la princesa¡eso es imposible¡piensas que vas a vencerle! la princesa yasmín dijo a todos¡nos os preocupéis! todo saldrá bien, ya lo veréis! entonces todos los del pueblo se quedaron en la nave espacial, mientras la princesa yasmín, voló hacia el monstruo de las élices voladoras. el monstruo dijo: muy bien. que quieres tu maldita niña? la princesa yasmín dijo al monstruo espacial¡escúchame bien, no lo repetiré otra vez¡quiero que nos dejes en paz, o si nó, tendré que destruirte! el monstruo de las élices voladoras dijo a la princesa yasmín: escúchame bien maldita princesa? yo puedo matarte atí, antes que tu a mí. porque yo tengo élices voladoras. en cambio, que tienes tú para destruirme? la princesa yasmín dijo al monstruo de las élices voladoras: pues, yo tengo para destruirte, mi poder sobre natural. el monstruo de las élices voladoras, se reía: ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já¡menudo poder¡con eso, no me puedes vencer! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já. la princesa yasmín dijo al monstruo de las élices voladoras: lo quieres comprobar? el monstruo de las élices voladoras dijo: vale¡comprobémoslo! entonces la princesa yasmín y el monstro de las élices voladoras, entablaron una dura batalla en Saturno. el monstruo, le lanzaba a la princesa yasmín, las élices, a la cara. pero la princesa yasmí, las esquibaba todas. entonces la princesa dijo al monstruo espacial¡muere de una véz, y déjanos en paz! entonces la princesa yasmín, puso las manos en posición de ataque. mientras el monstruo de las élices voladoras dijo a la princesa¡no lo lograrás! no lograrás vencerme! pero de repente la peincesa yasmín dijo: super poder de princesa¡nivel 90! y un rayo invisible, impactó de lleno en el monstruo espacial, destruyéndolo por completo. el monstruo de las élices voladoras, también fue derrotado por la princesa yasmín. entonces los chico del pueblo: princesa? aquí, no está la sagrada piedra, que buscas. entonces la princesa yasmín, dijo a los chicos: pues nada, dejarlo, y vámonos al siguiente planeta. entonces todos los tripulantes de la nave, se envarcaron hacia el siguiente planeta del sistema solar.

Capítulo 15. Urano. El Sexto Planeta.

mientras todos se dirigían al siguiente planeta del sistema solar, la terrible hechizera nasira, volvió a leer la carta de énemy, que decía que el monstruo de Saturno, también fue derrotado por la princesa yasmín: entonces nasira dijo¡ya está bien¡ya ban 5¡pero bueno¡es que a esa princesa, no se la puede matar con nada! es igual¡cuando venga para acá, tendrá que vérselas con migo! mientras nasira se quejaba en su nave espacial, la princesa y todo su pueblo, estaban hablando de sus cosas, hasta que llegaran al planeta Urano. entonces jaquid, el guardia de palo, dijo a feisal: no se acabará este viajecito por el universo? feisal dijo a jaquid: hasta que la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah no derrote a todos los monstruos de nightmare Enterprise, me temo que no se acabará este viajecito. y me temo, que aún nos quedan dos planetas más. entonces jaquid dijo a feisal: y como está el capitán de la guardia real. Rasul? feisal dijo: bien, rasul, está bien. está acostado echándose un sueñecito, mientras llegamos a urano. entonces la princesa yasmín dijo a laura: sabes laura? después de todo, me está pareciendo muy divertida la idea, de haberme dado un paseito por el universo, en busca de la piedra sagrada. entonces laura dijo a la princesa: escucha yasmín. de momento, las cosas, están saliendo muy bien. pero no quiero, que esto se estropé, porque ya que nos quedan solo dos planetas, haber si llegamos a esos dos planetas que nos quedan, y salvamos de paso el universo, de la malvada nasira. la princesa yasmín dijo a laura: muy bien laura. pero de todas formas, ya solo nos quedan. el monstruo de este planeta, el de Neptuno y el de plutón. laura dijo a la princesa yasmín: si piensas que al monstruo de plutón lo vas a vencer tan facil mente, estás un poco equivocada. la princesa yasmín dijo a laura: no te preocupes laura, que ya verás como todo saldrá bien. laura dijo a Yasmín: espero que tengas mucha razón. mientras laura y la princesa yasmín estaban charlando de sus cositas, la nave, entró en la atmósfera de urano. un planeta de color verde, y con una atmósfera de gas metano y de vapor de amoniaco. después de mucha atmósfera de urano, la nave espacial, consiguió tomar tierra en urano.

Capítulo 16. Batalla En Urano. Yasmín Contra la naranja gigante.

mientras todos estaban explorando el planeta urano en busca de la piedra sagrada para el pueblo de Ágrabah, allá por la lejanía, una henorme naranja gigante con patas y manos, se estaba desplazando a toda velocidad, hacia nuestros amigos. la princesa yasmín dijo a rasul¡rasul! rasul dijo a la princesa yasmín: que es lo que quieres princesa yasmín? la princesa yasmín dijo a Rasul: acuérdate de decir a todos, que caben túneles, para poder encontrar la misteriosa piedra sagrada, que yo mientrastanto, tengo que arreglar un ajuste de cuentas, con el monstruo de urano, que es una naranja henorme. rasul dijo a la princesa yasmín: si princesa yasmín? se lo diré a todo el pueblo, para que lo haga. la princesa yasmín dijo a rasul: muy bien rasul¡adelante! y mientras la princesa yasmín se dirigía al lugar de la batalla con la naranja gigante, el capitán de la guardia real dijo¡atención todos¡la princesa yasmín, acaba de largarse para ajustar las cuentas, a una naranja gigante, que es el siguiente enemigo de la princesa yasmín¡y me a pedido, que cabéis túneles para encontrar la piedra sagrada, en caso de que esté en urano! el pueblo de Ágrabah dijo: pero no podemos cabar túneles allá a donde vamos rasul? no ves que se nos acaban las fuerzas? el capitán de la guardia real dijo al pueblo¡silencio¡la princesa yasmín de nuestro pueblo, está luchando por nosotros! entonces el pueblo de Ágrabah dijo a rasul. pues lo siento rasul, pero nosotros, nos negamos a cabar más túneles. pero de repente, el sultán de Ágrabah dijo¡la persona que no cabe, le cortaré la cabeza! rasul dijo a todos: ya habéis oido¡será mejor que cabéis! entonces todo el pueblo de Ágrabah se puso a cabar túneles para encontrar la misteriosa piedra. mientras esto sucedía en la parte de la nave espacial, en una cima de un monte de urano, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, esperaba la llegada de su nuevo enemigo. pero de repente, por la mitad del monte de urano, la naranja gigante dijo: nos volvemos a encontrar princesa yasmín. la princesa yasmín dijo a la naranja gigante: sí? nos volvemos a encontrar. la naranja gigante dijo: así es. pero ahora, se a debilitado tu poder princesa. entonces la princesa yasmín dijo a la naranja gigante: yo, no estaría tan seguro de eso narangita. pues te puedo asegurar, que he progresado mucho en estos días. entonces la naranja dijo a la princesa: eso quiero averiguarlo, por mi misma. entonces la princesa yasmín dijo a la naranja: muy bien, sea como tu dices. entonces la naranja y la princesa yasmín, entablaron una dura batalla en el monte de urano, la naranja por su parte, lanzaba chorros mortales de zumo de naranja con ácido cítrico, a la princesa yasmín, pero esta los esquivó todos. entonces la princesa yasmín dijo: has visto? he progresado mucho. entonces la naranja dijo¡no puede ser¡es igual, vas a morir! la princesa yasmín dijo a la naranja¡no amiga¡tu eres la que vas a morir! y diciendo esto, la princesa yasmín, con toda su fuerza, estrujó a la naranja gigante. la naranja gigante, fue derrotada por la princesa. después, regresó a la nave, y como la piedra no estaba en urano, se marcharon al siguiente planeta del sistema solar.

Capítulo 17. Neptuno. El Séptimo Planeta.

mientras tanto, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, orgullosa por haber derrotado ya a 6 enemigos de Nightmare Enterprise, seguía decidida a encontrar la sagrada piedra, que les ayudará a conseguir que su problema sea solcuccionado. mientras la princesa y todo su pueblo de Ágrabah, estaban en la nave espacial, volando al siguiente planeta del sistema solar, la terrible y malvada nasira, estaba ya de los nervios, al no poder derrotar a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. sin envargo, se mentaneía serena, ya que tendrá que enfrentarse con sus sobrinita en cuanto llege a plutón. mientras tanto, el señor énemy decia a su jefe¡no puede ser¡la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, ya ha vencido a 6 de los monstruos que hay! mientras el jefe de nightmare enterprise dijo a énemy: no te preocupes, no quites al monstruo de plutón, ya que ese, va a ser el más difícil de vencer. mientras énemy y su jefe hablaban del monstruo de plutón, la princesa yasmín y todo su pueblo de Ágrabah, se estaban preparando para explorar el planeta de Neptuno, que sería contando con la tierra, el octavo planeta del sistema solar. pero sin la tierra, es el Séptimo planeta del sistema solar. el sultán de Ágrabah dijo a su hija: oye hija, estaba pensando que talvéz la piedra sagrada, esté en el último planeta del sistema solar. no creés? la peincesa yasmín dijo a su padre: puede ser papá. pero por si acaso, nosotros, vamos a aterrizar en neptuno, para comprobar, que efectibamente, la piedra sagrada, está o no está en neptuno. entonces jaquid dijo: seguramente, que nos tocará cabar túneles. verdad? la princesa yasmín dijo: eso no lo dudes, jaquid. pero entonces Rasul dijo a la princesa: escucha princesa yasmín. no podemos cabar más túneles. porqué no nos esperamos a llegar a plutón? la princesa yasmín dijo a rasul¡escúchame bien rasul¡no quiero que te quejes otra vez¡como te vuelvas a quejar, hablaré con mi padre! rasul dijo: si alteza, lo que tu digas. la princesa yasmín dijo a rasul¡mas te vale! mientras rasul y la princesa yasmín se chillaban uno al otro, la nave espacial, fue adentrándose en el planeta neptuno, para llebar a cabo las maniobras de exploración del planeta. por fín, la nave espacial, tomó tierra en el planeta neptuno.

Capítulo 18. Batalla en Neptuno. Yasmín Contra el limón gigante de neptuno.

mientras las puertas metálicas de la nave espacial se abrían, por el horizonte, un limón gigante, se hiba acercando a la nave espacial, a toda velocidad. después que la nave espacial estuviese en el suelo y las puertas erméticas de la nave, estubieran abiertas, la princesa yasmín y todo su pueblo de Ágrabah, salieron al esterior del planeta neptuno, el planeta azul. mientras la princesa yasmín se estaba preparando para recibir a su penúltimo oponente, dijo a Rasul: escucha Rasul¡quiero que te pongas a cabar túneles como todos los demás! entonces rasul dijo a la princesa yasmín: de acuerdo, princesa yasmín. pero entonces el guardia jaquid dijo¡alto¡yo no quiero cabar, porque no me da la gana! entonces la princesa yasmín dijo a su padre: papá? el guardia jaquid, se niega a cabar túneles. entonces el sultán de Ágrabah dijo a jaquid¡jaquid¡quiero que te pongas a cabar túneles con todos los demás! el guardia jaquid, dijo al sultán: no quiero hacerlo. pero el sultán dijo¡es una orden! entonces el guardia jaquid dijo al sultán: tus órdenes, me las paso por el culo. entonces el sultán dijo¡ya me has cabreado¡donde está mi espada¡le boy a cortar la cabeza! mientras esto ocurría en la parte de la nave espacial, la princesa yasmín, se había retirado a una montaña pequeña del planeta neptuno, a esperar a su penúltimo oponente. pero por la lejanía, el limón gigante de neptuno, apareció de improbiso, y le dijo a la princesa yasmín: es un placer bolberte a ver, princesa yasmín. la princesa yasmín dijo al limón: para mí, también es un placer volverte a ver. pero entonces el limón dijo a la princesa yasmín: me parece que debo eliminarte, por orden de nightmare enterprise. la princesa yasmín dijo al limón: tu insignificante creador, no se a dado cuenta aún, que para vencerme amí, necesita a un monstruo que esté a mi misma altura. si no dispone de ese monstruo, jamás logrará vencerme. entonces el limón gigante de neptuno, dijo: eso es cierto. la última vez que yo invadí el planeta tierra, tu me derrotaste. como es posible que una niña como tú, tenga un poder mas aya de la imaginación? la princesa yasmín dijo al limón gigante: eso es porque yo me encontrado con cosas mas poderosa que yo, y por eso, tengo todavía más poder que antes. entonces el limón gigante dijo: eso tendrás que demostrármelo¡ahora mismo! entonces la princesa yasmín dijo al limón: si ese es tu destino, te lo demostraré. entonces el limón gigante y la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, entablaron una dura batalla en la montaña. el limón por su parte, lanzaba a la princesa yasmín chorros mortales de su zumo, con ácido cítrico. pero la princesa yasmín, los esquivó todos. entonces el limón gigante dijo: lo haces muy bien. pero entonces la princesa yasmín dijo al limón gigante: muchas gracias. entonces la princesa yasmín, cogió al limón gigante con las 2 manos, y con toda su fuerza, estrujó al limón, hasta rebentarlo. el limón gigante de neptuno, también fue derrotado por la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. después de tan lograda hazaña, la princesa yasmín, volvió junto a la nave espacial, y su pueblo. entonces Rasul dijo a la princesa yasmín: princesa? mientras tu estabas en la batalla, ha habido una ejecución por órdenes del sultán. la princesa yasmín dijo: que ha pasado? rasul dijo: jaquid, el guardia de palo ese, se negó a cabar túneles, y el sultán, le a cortado la cabeza. la princesa yasmín dijo a rasul¡y hace bien¡esa era la ley, y él la ha desovedecido¡pues ahora que pague! bueno, dejad todo lo que estéis haciendo, que nos vamos de aquí. aquí, no está la piedra sagrada. entonces, rasul dijo a la princesa: eso quiere decir que en el siguiente planeta tendremos que cabar más túneles? la princesa yasmín dijo: no rasul. en el siguiente planeta, yo ya se donde se encuentra. rasul dijo¡menos mal¡al fin, un poco de descanso! entonces, la princesa con todo su pueblo, se dirigieron al último planeta del sistema solar.

Capítulo 19. Plutón. El último Planeta.

mientras la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah y todo su pueblo estaban a puntito de llegar ya al último planeta del sistema solar, la malvada nasira dijo¡ya ha vencido a los 7 monstruos! pero¡nó! aún, le queda úno. haber si eres capaz de vencer a tu mismo clón. entonces énemy dijo al jefe: sera posible? ya me ha derrotado a 7 de los 8 monstruos disponibles. pero aun le queda el último monstruo, que es el de plutón. es el clón de la princesa. entonces el jefe de Nightmare Enterprise, dijo a énemy: seguramente, el clón de la princesa yasmín, se valdrá de mil tretas, para que la princesa yasmín, no pueda vencerle. énemy dijo: eso es seguro. ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já. mientras en la empresa Nightmare Enterprise se estaban asegurando de su victoria, la princesa yasmín, con todo su pueblo, estaban mirando por las ventanas, como se acercaban a plutón, el último planeta del sistema solar. mientras la nave tomaba velocidad para entrar en la atmósfera elada de plutón, laura dijo a la genio edén: y como vamos a resistir en ese planeta tan helado como lo es plutón? la genio edén dijo a laura: no te preocupes laura, que los trajes que hemos creado el genio y yó, os protegerán del frío elado de plutón. la princesa yasmín dijo a laura: no sé laura, pero noto una presencia de maldád, mas fuerte que las anteriores. laura dijo a la princesa yasmín: y como es posible que notes esa fuerza maléfica sin haber entrado todavía en plutón? la princesa yasmín, dijo a laura: eso, es una larga historia, que además tu no entenderías. arbustus dijo a la princesa yasmín: puede ser porque ese monstruo que está en plutón, tenga tu misma fuerza? la princesa yasmín dijo a arbustus: si arbustus, es eso. cuando uno de mis oponentes, tienen la misma fuerza que yo o más, los detecto en seguida. Salín dijo a la princesa yasmín: entonces, puedes decirnos quien es tu último monstruo? la princesa yasmín dijo a salín: es mi clón. una creacíon a base de un trozo de mi pelo, que salió mal. el pueblo dijo a la princesa yasmín: y que quiere ese clón tuyo? la princesa yasmín: quiere derrotarme amí, para así poder ser la princesa de Ágrabah. arbustus dijo a la princesa: y porque está en este planeta? la princesa dijo a arbustus: seguramente, énemy, ha querido que sea él personalmente, quien acabe con migo. y él, ha aceptado. ¡pero no le va a ser fácil! el pueblo de Ágrabah dijo a la princesa yasmín: ten cuidado princesa yasmín. esa creación tuya, puede ser muy peligrosa. la princesa yasmín dijo: no lo será, si se le sabe manejar. mientras esto ocurría, la nave espacial, tomó tierra en el reino helado de plutón.

Capítulo 20. última Batalla en Plutón. Yasmín contra su Clón, Primera Parte.

mientras la nave de nuestros amigos abría sus puertas metálicas para dejar salir a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, la creación que salió mal de yasmín, ya había detectado a la verdadera princesa yasmín, y ya había emprendido la marcha, hacia donde se hará la última vatalla entre las 2. mientras esto ocurría, la princesa yasmín, se estaba preparando, para su última Batalla contra su clón malvado. laura dijo al sultán de Ágrabah: es posible sultán, que tu hija, muera en esta batalla. pero si no es así, deverás sentirte orgulloso de ella. el sultán pequeñobobo dijo a laura: si laura, estaré muy orgulloso de ella. laura dijo: así se habla, ya que nos ha salvado de morir en los planetas anteriores, luchando contra los monstruos de Nightmare Enterprise. el sultán dijo a laura: creés que podrá vencer a este monstruo? laura dijo: no sultán, esto no es un monstruo cualquiera, sino que esto, se trata de una creación que salió mal. solamente, énemy lo usa para conseguir su propósito. pero la princesa yasmín, puede volver al clón contra él. pero de momento, no pasará nada, porque no sabemos, como va a reaccionar el maldito clón. el sultán pequeñobobo dijo a laura: yo de todas formas, le deseo suerte, a mi hija, al igual que todo su pueblo. laura dijo al sultán muy bien, vamos a ver la última batalla. contra su clón: mientras la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah se estaba preparando para luchar contra su clón, este, ya estaba suvido en el rin, que eden la genio edén, había creado para las 2. la genio edén, dictó las reglas del combate, diciendo: estas son la reglas. el primero que se salga del rin, o abandone, será derrotado. y el que no salga del rin y no abandone, cuando lo haga su contrincante, será proclamado vencedor del combate. no permitiré que os destrocéis, ni que haya kaos. la princesa yasmín dijo: de acuerdo edén, se ará como tu digas. ¡que rabia! entonces la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah y su clón, ya estaban subidas en el ring. edén dijo¡puede empezar la batalla! en ese momento, la princesa yasmín y su clón, se empezaron a pelear a mano dura, y de momento, sin armas. a ostia a ostia limpia, con sangré en su cara,. pero seguían aguantando las 2. en el momento en el que la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah le metiese 98 patadas y 100 puñetazos, al clón, este puso las manos en crúz, y de sus ojos, salió una luz, que dejó inmóvil a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah. entonces el clón dijo¡eres muy insensata¡ahora, prepárate para morir¡no pienso obedecer las normas de esa estúpida genio! la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a su clón¡tu no tienes corazón¡tu eres una creación que salió mal¡no tienes porque estar de parte de énemy! la clón dijo¡eso no es asunto tuyo! y diciendo esto, la clón lanzó un terrible rayo a la princesa yasmín, que impactó de lleno en su pecho, haciendo que esta callese al suelo. la clón ¡niña entrometida! y diciendo esto, la clón, le puso un pié encima de su espalda, apretando con fuerza. la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo¡no pienses que porque me hayas lanzado un rayo y me estés pisando la espalda, voy a abandonar! la clón dijo¡tu lo has querido! y diciendo esto, la clón, le empezó a dar ostias de lado a lado.

Capítulo 21. última Batalla en Plutón. Yasmín contra su Clón, Segunda Parte.

mientras el clón malvado, tenía a la princesa yasmín contra las cuerdas del ring y le estaba dando de ostias de lado a lado, laura dijo¡vamos yasmín¡no te rindas ahora! el sultán dijo a su hija: vamos hija, no te rindas ahora. ¡recupera la piedra! yasmín dijo a laura: que? laura dijo a yasmín¡recupera la piedra sagrada¡la tiene ese monstruo! la princesa yasmín, de un solo bote, salió de la paliza que su clón, le estaba propinando, y le dijo¡ya vasta¡ya te has divertido vastante¡pero ahora, me toca cambiarte los papeles¡te vas a enterar! de repente la clón dijo: ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já¡no tienes casi fuerza, no me puedes hacer nada! la princesa yasmín dijo a su clón¡eso de que no te puedo hacer nada, lo tienes tu muy poco seguro¡yo te puedo hacer mas daño, que el que me has hecho tu amí! la clón dijo¡no digas tonterías! ja ja ja ja ja ja já. ¡se acabó¡voy a quitarte esa maldita sonrrisa de la cara! la clón dijo¡adelante¡aquí te espero, niñata! pero entonces la princesa yasmín, de un saltó henorme, se puso al otro lado de la clon, y le metió 300 patadas en el estómago. la clón dijo¡ahora verás! y cogiendo a la princesa yasmín por los pelos, la dió vueltas en el airé y la soltó con toda su fuerza, para que callese fuera del rin. pero la princesa yasmín, haciendo uso de su poder de translación, calló dentro del rin. la clón dijo¡no puede ser¡ni siquiera ha tocado el suelo de plutón¡no es justo! la princesa yasmín dijo a la clón: ahora. me quieres dar la piedra sagrada por las buenas? o te la tendré que quitar yo por las malas. la clón dijo a la princesa yasmín: nunca obtendrás la piedra sagrada. ¡no te la daré ni por las buenas, ni por las malas! pero entonces la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo: entonces, me veo obligada a destrozarte. la clón dijo: ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já¡no creo que puedas! ja ja ja já. la princesa yasmín dijo¡que nó¡te lo voy a demostrar! en ese momento, a la princesa yasmín, se le empezó a iluminar la diadema de color morado oscuro, y se le levantó la gran coleta. en ese momento, de las manos de la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, salió una henorme vola de color morada. la princesa yasmín dijo: te rindes? pero en ese momento, el clón dijo:¡nunca! la princesa yasmín dijo: ya veo¡que quieres morir sin remedio¡muy bien, tu te lo has buscado! la princesa yasmín, puso las manos hacia atrás, y dijo: super poder de princesa¡nivel 900! en ese momento, la vola de color morada y gigante, salió de las manos de la princesa yasmín, hacia la clón. la clón, intentó parar la henorme vola de color morada, pero todo fué inútil. la bola de color marrón, fulminó a la clón de yasmín. lo único que quedó en el suelo, era la piedra sagrada. entonces yasmín dijo: papá? siento que no puedas soluccionar tu problema, pero no tengo otra opción. en ese momento, yasmín, puso su diadema encima de la piedra sagrada, y absorvió todo el poder de la piedra sagrada, y lo metió en su diadema real. después, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, se puso la diadema real en su cabeza, sintiendo el nuevo poder de la piedra sagrada luego, cogió la piedra sagrada, y se la comió como si nada. después dijo a los demás: y ahora amigos, solo nos queda una cosa por hacer. el pueblo de Ágrabah, dijo a la princesa yasmín: cual princesa yasmín? la princesa yasmín dijo: ir a por Nasira, y a por énemy. de modo que¡vamos a por Nasira! la princesa yasmín con sus amigos y la nave espacial, fueron a por la malvada y hechizera Nasira.

Capítulo 22. llegamos a la guarida de nasira, en plutón

mientras la princesa y todo su pueblo menos jaquid, que murió en neptuno, se hiban desplazando hacia la guarida de nasira, la terrible y malvada nasira, dijo¡no puede ser¡la princesa yasmín! ha derrotado a todos los monstruos, y lo que es peor¡se ha comido la piedra sagrada¡yo estoy perdida! pero después dijo para sí: menos mal yasmín, que ya vienes para acá, vamos a tener una buena vatalla tu y yó juntas. mientras nasira se preparaba para recibir a la princesa yasnín como su contrincante, la princesa yasmín, por el contrario, estaba hablando con su pueblo, y le decía: lo siento, si me he tenido que comer la piedra sagrada. pero será la única forma que me servirá para derrotar a la malvada tía mía nasira, y a Énemy de nightmare enterprise. pero entonces jarud dijo: señor. sabías que la malvada nasira es muy poderosa? avismal dijo¡da igual¡aunque la princesa yasmín se haya comido la piedra sagrada, seguiremos colaborando con ella hasta que volvamos a Ágrabah! jarud dijo a avismal: señor, si se ha comido la piedra sagrada, este maldito viaje espacial¡no ha servido de nada! avismal dijo a jarud¡me da igual¡solo digo, que seguiremos acompañandola, porque no tenemos otra opcion! jarud dijo a la princesa yasmín: oye princesa? estaba buena la piedra? la princesa yasmín dijo a jarud¡muy gracioso jarud¡pues í¡estaba buena. y qué? avismal dijo a jarud¡como te has atrevido a decir eso jarud! jarud dijo: señor, nada de bromas por ahora, pues acabamos de entrar en los terrenos de la perversa nasira. la malvada bruja nasira dijo: bienvenidos a mi guarida amigos, y en especial, atí princesa yasmín: pero en cuanto su pueblo puso los piés sobre la guarida de nasira, esta, les engañó. y una enorme jaula, calló del techo encerrándolos. nasira dijo: ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja já¡gracias por caer en mi trampa! en ese momento nasira dijo¡tu! yasmín, te lo digo por última vez. dame la piedra sagrada, o tu pueblo morirá. pero de repente la princesa yasmín dijo a nasira: si quieres la piedra sagrada, tendrás que sacarla de mi interior. y para eso, tendrás que matarme. nasira dijo a Yasmín: muy bien princesa¡tu lo has querido!

Capítulo 23. Batalla con nasira. primera parte.

entonces la malvada bruja nasira dijo a la princesa yasmín: como tu misma me has pedido, si quiero la piedra sagrada, tendré que sacarla de tu interior. y para eso, tendré que matarte. la princesa yasmín dijo¡no creas que te va a resultar tan fácil! pero entonces nasira dijo: claro que sí yasmín, claro que sí yasmín. entonces la princesa yasmín dijo¡prepárate! la princesa yasmín, corrió a gran velocidad, hacia donde estaba nasira, y con la pierna en posición de dar una super patada. pero la terrible nasira, esquivó la terrible patada de la princesa yasmín y lanzando una cuerda, consiguió atar a la princesa yasmín, a una columna. entonces nasira dijo: bien? por donde iba? a sí. dame la piedra sagrada? o tus amigos morirán la princesa yasmín dijo: ya te he dicho que si quieres la piedra sagrada, tendrás que matarme. nasira dijo a la princesa yasmín¡niña testaruda¡ahora verás! entonces la terrible nasira, con una cuerda eléctrica, dió a la princesa yasmín, y esta dijo¡por mucho que me dés con tus artilujios mágicos¡no conseguirás que yo te diga nada! la terrible nasira, con una furia que no se podía ni aguantar, dijo: o me dás la piedra sagrada, o aquí mismo te hago pedazos. pero la princesa yasmín, dijo a la malvada nasira: nunca obtendrás la piedra sagrada. ¡te enteras¡nunca obtendrás la piedra sagrada! y haciendo un fuerte esfuerzo, la princesa yasmín, logró soltarse de las cuerdas, que la tenían agarrada. de repente la malvada nasira dijo:¡ya vale! conque quieres pelea he¡pues yo te voy a dar pelea! pero entonces la princesa yasmín dijo a la malvada nasira: muy bien nasira, eso es jústamente, lo que yo quiero. acabar con tigo de una maldita vez. pero entonces la malvada nasira dijo a la princesa yasmín: princesa yasmín, no me toques o quemo a tu pueblo ¡entero! la princesa yasmín dijo a la malvada nasira¡nunca tocarás a mi pueblo¡jamás¡no te lo permitiré! entonces la princesa yasmín, se puso de mala leche, y amenazó a la terrible nasira.

Capítulo 24. Batalla con nasira. segunda parte.

en ese momento, la malvada nasira dijo a la princesa yasmín: tus amenazas, me las paso yo por donde tu ya sabes. así que, volvamos a la acción. entonces la princesa yasmín dijo a la terrible nasira: muy bien nasira¡no digas que no te lo advertí! en ese momento, la princesa yasmín dijo: super poder de princesa¡nivel 90! en ese momento, a la princesa yasmín, se le iluminó las manos del color rojo fuerte, y le dijo a nasira: dejarás en paz a mi pueblo? la malvada nasira dijo a la princesa yasmín¡jamás yasmín, jamás! entonces la princesa yasmín, dijo a la malvada nasira: entonces¡muere por no haberme hecho caso! en ese momento, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, con su rayo de color rojo fuerte, se lo lanzó a la terrible y malvada nasira. nasira dijo:¡noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooó! entonces el rayo rojo fuerte, impactó de lleno en la malvada nasira, haciéndola volar hasta el techo. en ese momento en que la malvada nasira estaba volando hacia el techo de la cueba o guarida, la princesa yasmín, dijo a la malvada nasira¡espera, que aún no he terminado con tigo! entonces la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah, se puso de nuevo en posición para lanzar un rayo, que supera incluso a los de nasira. entonces yasmín dijo: por los poderes de la piedra sagrada, ordeno que salga el rayo mas poderoso, que pueda existir, y que a esta malvada bruja llamada nasira, acabe con ella sin piedad. ¡rayo de la piedra sagrada¡sal, te lo ordeno! en ese momento, de la diadema de la princesa yasmín, salió un enorme rayo de color blanco, pero con una potencia de fuerza y de potencia, que la habitación de la malvada nasira, acabó deslumbrada. la princesa yasmín, lanzó ese terrible rayo contra nasira. el rayo, iva directo hacia nasira, cuando el rayo impactó de lleno en la malvada nasira, esta, reventó en pedazos, muriendo así en el acto. pero después de haber reventado, los trozos, ha causa del fuerte rayo, desaparecieron fulminados. en ese momento, la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah pisó una palanca de pie, que había cerca de la jaula, y salvó a su pueblo. el sultán dijo¡hija¡estás viva! la princesa yasmín dijo al sultán: lo dudabas papá? yo siempre sobrevivo. y ahora, no perdamos el tiempo, y vamos a por énemy. como en la guarida de la malvada nasira, ya no había nada que hacer, la princesa y sus amigos, fueron a por énemy.

Capítulo 25. ¡a por énemy!

mientras nuestros amigos, con la princesa yasmín al frente, empezaron a caminar, rumbo hacia empresas Nightmare Enterprise, para derrotar al malvado énemy. mientras la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah llena de hira, fue a buscar al último enemígo de todos, el gran énemy, el pueblo, se preguntaba. como puede la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah haver vencido a nasira y luego querér ir a por énemy? arbustus, dijo a salín: oye salín, sabes que nos dirijimos a empresas Nightmare Enterprise? salín dijo a arbustus si arbustus, la princesa yasmín, quiere acabar con el último enemigo, el grán énemy. pero para lograrlo, tiene que estar segura de que va a poder acabar con él, ya que es un enemigo mas duro, y con mucha fuerza. mechanicles dijo a salín: seguro que puede vencer a énemy, si fue capaz de derrotar a mi robot que capturaba princesas de una sola patada. es seguro que acabará con énemy. pero entonces la princesa yasmín dijo a todos. esto, me parece que es ya, la empresa Nightmare enterprise. pero de todas formas, vamos a adentrarnos más, para matar a énemy. de repente, el sultán dijo: ten cuidado hija, con énemy, que es el enemigo, mas poderoso de todos, la princesa yasmín, dijo a su padre: y que te creés padre, que no lo sé? pues claro que sé que énemy, es mas poderoso que todos los demás, a los que me enfrentado, pero eso no me importa, porque le pienso derrotar¡aunque muera en el intento! pero entonces el sultán dijo a la princesa yasmín: hija, ten mucho cuidado, te lo repito de nuevo, énemy, es muy fuerte, y no podrás vencerlo tu sola. la princesa yasmín dijo a su padre: papá, déjame intentarlo, por favor. el sultán dijo: bueno, si tienes tantas ganas de matarlo, vale. ¡mira¡allí está! la princesa yasmín dijo¡voy a por él! mientras la princesa yasmín, corría como una vala con dirección hacia enemy, el pueblo de Ágrabah, la seguía por detrás, sin perderla de vista.

Capítulo 26. ¡Batalla final! yasmín contra énemy. primera parte.

mientras la princesa y su pueblo de Ágrabah entraban en las empresas Nightmare enterprise, para derrotar a énemy, este estaba hablando con el Rey DDD, y le decía: así que vos queréis un monstruo para acabar con Kirby. verdad? el rey ddd dijo a énemy¡así es¡y mándeme ya a ese monstruo! énemy dijo al rey ddd. now próblem? enseguida le mando al monstruo entonces la conversación con el rey DDD, se vió interrumpida, porque la princesa yasmín dijo¡he tú énemy¡quiero pelear con tigo! entonces énemy dijo:ummm? así que has conseguido derrotar a todos los monstruos, que yo dejé en los planetas¡encantado, pelearé con tigo¡nada más para que veas, que yo soy mas fuerte, que tú! entonces énemy, se convirtió en un bicho orrible, con una cosa, que daba vueltas por abajo. por las demás partes, estaba protejido contra golpes, así que solamente, se le podía derrotar si se le golpeaba por la parte de abajo. entonces la princesa yasmín, a base de Rayos, que no icieron nada a énemy, fue devilitándose por momentos. cuando el gran malvado énemy, abrió la parte de abajo, empezó a disparar pinchos a la princesa yasmín, haciéndola vastante daño en todas las partes de su cuerpo. la princesa yasmín, ya no le quedaban fuerzas, para seguir luchando contra énemy . entonces énemy dijo: ummm¡creo que me voy a divertir con tigo¡derrotaste a todos los monstruos, pero con migo no puedes hacer nada! entonces la princesa dijo a énemy: no estés tan seguro de eso, énemy. entonces énemy dijo a la princesa yasmín: yo para tu información, también puedo desaparecer, como tú. y si no me creés, mírame. y diciendo estas palabras, énemy empezó a desaparecer y a aparecer delante de la princesa yasmín: entonces la princesa yasmín dijo a énemy: bien pensado énemy, porque yo también, me puedo hacer invisible. así que juego con ventaja. pero énemy dijo: eso no lo sabía. la princesa yasmín dijo¡como ahora! y diciendo esto, la princesa yasmín, se hizo invisible, y le dió por la parte de abajo, haciendo bastante daño a énemy. énemy dijo¡maldita sea¡no puedo creerlo¡no juegues con migo chavala! pero entonces énemy, se hizo invisible como yasmín.

Capítulo 27. ¡Batalla final! yasmín contra énemey. segunda parte.

mientras la batalla entre énemy y la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah continuaba sin descanso, el pueblo de Ágrabah, vió como el gran malvado énemy, aparecía y desaparecía cuantas veces quisiera, lo mismo que la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah mientras énemy luchaba, contra la princesa y le lanzaba pinchos por la parte de abajo, la princesa yasmín, estudió la situación, para lanzarle a énemy, su rayo final, y que pondrá fin, a la batalla entre énemy, y la princesa yasmín: mientras tanto, la princesa yasmín y énemy, entablaron una dura pelea, por la destrucción de cada uno. pero entonces énemy dijo¡no lo haces mal¡aguantas muy bien! la princesa yasmín dijo a énemy¡así es¡y aun no has visto lo mejor! énemy dijo a la princesa yasmín: y que es lo mejor para tí? la princesa yasmín dijo a énemy¡será mejor que no lo veas! entonces énemy dijo a la princesa yasmín¡estúpida¡no podrás vencerme! pero entonces la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo¡estupendo¡ya tengo estudiada la situación! entonces, la princesa yasmín dijo¡por los poderes que la piedra sagrada me ha concedido, quiero que salga el rayo más poderoso, que haya existido. y que a este malvado señor y bicho infernal? que acabe con él, sin piedad¡Rayo de la piedra sagrada, sal¡te lo ordeno! y de repente por la diadema de la princesa yasmín, se volvió a ver la luz blanca fuerte, que deslumbró la sala de empresas Nightmare enterprise. en cuanto el señor énemy salió de su invisibilidad, la princesa yasmín, ya estaba preparada para lanzar su rayo mortal. y en cuanto énemy se volvió invisible la princesa yasmín dijo¡ahora! entonces, lanzó su terrible rayo contra énemy. énemy dijo¡noooooooooooooooooó¡no puede ser¡ese rayo nóooooooooooooó! entonces, el rayo blanco fuerte, impactó de yeno en énemy, reventándole en mil pedazos, y muriendo así, énemy. pero de repente la princesa yasmín dijo¡vámonos de aquí¡esto va a estallar en mil pedazos! en cuanto la princesa yasmín y todo su pueblo salió de la empresa Nightmare Enterprise, esta, voló por los aires, sin dejar rastro de ella. en ese momento, una silueta azul apareció y dijo¡hola princesa yasmín! la princesa yasmín dijo al genio de la lámpara: hola genio. el genio dijo a la princesa yasmín: mira a quien te traigo con migo. Aladdín, dijo a la princesa yasmín: hola? como está mi heroína? la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín. y como sabes tu que soy una heroína? Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: verás yas, la genio edén, me lo ha contado todo. edén dijo a la princesa yasmín: si yasmín, eres una heroína. tu solita y sin ayuda, has derrotado a todos los malos, a nasira y a énemy. por tanto, te felicito. pero de pronto, yafar dijo¡hola¡que alegría es estar de nuevo vivo! la princesa yasmín dijo me alegra volver a veros a los 3 vivos y coleando. y ahora, ya no tenemos nada que hacer, por tanto, volvamos a la tierra. vale? Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín: has recuperado la piedra yasmín: la princesa dijo: si Aladdín la he recuperado. la genio edén, dijo: y no solo eso, si no que se la ha comido entera. la princesa yasmín dijo: me he comido la piedra, para que no me la viera nasira. Aladdín dijo: pues nada, volvamos a la tierra y a Ágrabah. la princesa con toda su tripulación al completo, se montaron en la nave espacial, que les llevará de regreso a la tierra.

Capítulo 28. ¡regreso al planeta tierra!

mientras la nave espacial les llevava de regreso al planeta tierra y a Ágrabah la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a todo el mundo. bueno chicos, voy a enseñaros una cosa que os va a dejar atónitos. entonces la princesa yasmín, sacó la piedra sagrada, y la enseñó a todo el puéblo de Ágrabah el sultán de Ágrabah dijo a su hija: muy bien hecho hija mía. has demostrado, que vales más que yó. la princesa yasmín, dijo a su padre¡ho padre¡que feliz me haces! el sultán de Ágrabah, dijo: y tu amí también? que no te hallan matado. la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a su padre: no te preocupes padre, que amí nadie, me hará nada que atí te lastime. entonces el sultán de Ágrabah, dijo a su hija¡oh hija mía! la princesa yasmín y su padre, se abrazaron con fuerza. el genio de la lámpara dijo: ho? queréis un espectáculo? entonces Aladdín dijo al genio¡genio¡cállate, y no nos amargues el regreso a casa! el genio dijo: de acuerdo, lo que tu digas, amo. la princesa yasmín, con su pueblo de Ágrabah al frente, vió como por las ventanas de la nave, se acercaba el planeta tierra. al fín la nave, tomó suelo terrestre, en el planeta tierra, y en la ciudad de Ágrabah. los enbajadores del pueblo, que les esperaban dijeron: habéis encontrado la piedra sagrada? la princesa yasmín dijo¡aquí la tienes! entonces los envajadores del pueblo, la llevaron al templo, y la pusieron en su sitio correcto. entonces la piedra sagrada, empezó ha hacer efecto, y ocultó el pueblo de Ágrabah de la vista de los impuros, pero no de los puros.

Capítulo 29. ¡de nuevo en casa!

la princesa yasmín, y todos sus ocupantes, que antes habían viajado al espacio, a por la piedra sagrada, volvieron cada huno a su trabajo abitual. faruf, como de costumbre, a vender su mercancía. los malvados que antes colaboraban con los buenos, volvieron a su que hacer de maldad, y a preparar venganzas. para derrotar a Aladdín. el sultán de Ágrabah, volvió a su palacio de Ágrabah, a gobernar como le era habitual. yago, echaba de menos su jaulita dorada. el primate Abú, estaba muerto de sueño, por lo que se echó en la camita que tenía Aladdín en su chocita. el genio, dijo: no me molestéis. la lámpara y yó, necesitamos estar a solas. la genio edén dijo: bueno, yo también estoy un poquito agotada, así que me voy a dormír. Aladdín dijo: bueno, pues nada, de nuevo en casa. pues nada, yo me voy a dormir. pero entonces la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah dijo a Aladdín: no, no, nó. tu, te vienes con migo al palacio. Aladdín dijo a la princesa yasmín de Ágrabah: yasmín? estoy muy cansado, por favor. pero la princesa yasmín, se empezó a poner provocativa delante de Aladdín. Aladdín dijo: yasmín? por favor. deja que me vaya a dormír. la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín: vale? quieres dormir, vale. vamos a dormir. pero en mi palacio. Aladdín dijo: está bien? tu ganas. vamos a tus aposentos, que ya se lo que tu quieres que yo te haga. la princesa yasmín y Aladdín, cogidos de la mano, se metieron dentro del palacio. después, subieron las escaleras que daban a los aposentos de la princesa yasmín. la princesa yasmín dijo a Aladdín, ya en la puerta de sus aposentos: al fín? me has comprendido, lo que quería decirte. y cerrando la puerta de los aposentos privados de la princesa yasmín, Aladdín, tumbó a la princesa yasmín, en la cama de sus aposentos. el resto de lo que pasó entre Aladdín y Yasmín? imagináoslo.

FIN.

Derechos de autor por Kirby. Nintendo.  
derechos de autor por la historia. javier párraga fernández. derechos de autor por Aladdín. Factoría disney's

(c) Copirryght corporation the Walt Disney Company 2004/2005. 


End file.
